One Night Stand
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Pertemuan singkat keduanya melibatkan dalam hubungan cinta satu malam, kemudian berpisah tanpa tahu nama dari masing-masing. Mereka saling merindukan di jarak yang tercipta, tetapi tidak bisa saling menemukan— seperti sedang bermain di labirin. Ada beberapa ujian sebelum menyatukan mereka./OOC/AU\Typos/Rated/M for lime/Pair/NaruSaku slight SaiIno & SasuKarin/CHAP 5 END
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SaiIno & SasuKarin. Rated : M (for lime, scene, language, etc). Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **One Night Stand**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Pintu disana terbuka, muncul seseorang dari dalamnya dengan hanya mengenakan handuk Kimono. Rambut pinkynya yang basah tergerai, meneteskan butiran air dari ujungnya yang sebatas pinggang teratas. Bibir ranum tersebut menampilkan segaris senyum nan melengkung tinggi, kian mempercantik parasnya.

Dia menuntun sosok menuju balkon, ketika berada di luar si gadis merentangkan kedua tangan sembari memejamkan mata. Angin kencang menghembusnya, menyibak helaian merah mudah miliknya yang mulai mengering.

Pemandangan di bawah sana terlihat indah sekali. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi, jalan raya padat akan kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki. Warna-warni lampu menjadi penghias dipinggiran jalan, sekaligus menerangkan hari yang semakin gelap.

Sakura menghirup udara, mengisi paru-paru dengan kebebasan alam. "Tokyo..." Sekian lama mempunyai keinginan untuk menginjakan kaki di Ibu kota jepang, sekarang apa yang diharapkan olehnya terwujud.

Namun sayang, Sakura tak bisa lama berada di Tokyo, hal itu membuat mimiknya berganti dari bahagia menjadi sedih.

"Sayang sekali, padahal disini nyaman.." Sedikit tak nyaman dengan lingkungan, orang-orang di Tokyo tak seramah di Kota kecil. Konoha, tempatnya dilahirkan dan disebarkan.

Satu minggu berlalu, tak terasa bagi Sakura. "Tinggal dua bulan tiga minggu lagi ya." Ia menghitung waktunya menetap di Tokyo. Memang tidak lama, kedatangannya ke Kota ini karena satu alasan.

Suara derap langkah dari dalam mengalihkan atensi Sakura. "Jidat, sedang apa kau disana?" Ino yang merupakan _partner_ nya melongokan kepala dari celah pintu, menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Ingin terjun bebas." Menurutnya pertanyaan Ino terdengar konyol, memangnya apa lagi yang ia lakukan di balkon selain menikmati pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Tokyo tiada duanya, selain indah Kota ini juga sangat luas.

Ino mendengus. "Lakukanlah."

Sakura merasa tertantang. "Siapa takut." Ia pun dengan gagah berani memanjat dinding balkon, melihatnya Ino langsung berlari keluar balkon lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan sang partner. Bukan _partner_ tetapi sahabat yang secara kebetulan menjadi _partner_ dalam fakultas yang berbeda.

"Jangan mati disini, kita tidak punya siapa-siapa."

Si pingky tergelak. "Bilang saja kau takut kehilangan aku."

Ino kalah. "Bego, kau kan sahabatku." Sakura mengajaknya berpelukan. "Kita disini cuma berdua tahu." Mereka hanyalah orang asing di Kota ini, asal mereka dari Kota kecil yang bernama Konoha. Tokyo bukan tempat mereka, bisa ada disini juga karena praktek.

Sakura Haruno sebagai calon Dokter mendapat tugas praktek di Tokyo bersama Ino sebagai perawat. Jika keduanya berhasil maka saat kembali akan dinyatakan lulus, tinggal menduduki jabatan yang seharusnya untuk meraih cita-cita dan membahagiakan orang tua.

Keberuntungan mulia kedua sahabat tersebut bisa menjadi _partner_ dalam satu atap.

" _Pig_ , kau pikir aku mau mati dalam keadaan tanggung ini?" Pemikiran Ino terlalu dangkal. "Bego~, aku mau sukses untuk membahagiakan Ayah dan Ibu, aku juga tidak mau mati di usia muda, setidaknya aku ingin mati setelah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang mencintaiku apa adanya." Sakura merona setelah secara tak langsung mengutarakan isi hati. Tak masalah, Ino kan sahabatnya.

Ino mencubit gemas pipi mulus Sakura. "Curhat ya~" Si empu menggembungkan pipi mendapat perlakuan seperti anak kecil. Ia sudah dewasa. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong bicara soal laki-laki aku jadi teringat kepada seseorang."

Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut. "Siapa?"

Mendadak pipi Ino memerah. "Namanya Sai Shimura, teman pasien Kabuto - _Senpai_." Sakura berpikir keras. Ino menghela nafas, percuma saja toh Sakura tak kan tahu. "Lupakan." Ia menarik tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya masuk. "Aku tahu tempat hiburan disini, daripada suntuk sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan.."

Mata Sakura berbinar. "Jalan-jalan~" Mendadak ia jadi parno, memperlihatkan jiwanya yang agak kampungan. Ino terkekeh. "Kyaaa, aku mau..." Ia berantusias.

Ino tertawa geli. "Cepat ganti bajumu sebelum terlalu malam, jadi kita bisa pulang jam 11 paling cepat." Sakura memilih baju dalam lemari yang sudah disediakan oleh si pemilik Apartement. "Itu pun kalau tidak tersesat."

"Nani!?" Sakura memicing.

Ino melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah. "Hehehe.. bercanda." Sakura mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu kok jalannya, jangan takut tersesat." Trollnya suskses.

"Tidak lucu!"

Ino menahan tawa. "Jidat, jangan marah begitu karena kalau marah kau jadi kelihatan jelek." Selalu ejekan yang sama.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku jadi malas keluar." Ino tersentak. "Kau membuatku takut." Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menyanggah dagu. Moodnya rusak.

Ino menarik-narik lengan kurus Sakura. "Ayolah Sakura, tadi aku hanya bercanda tahu..." Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama ponsel ada di tangan, yang paling utama daya baterai dan kedua data. Semua beres. "Ayolahh..." Ino memaksa. Sakura memang keras kepala.

Sakura bersedekap. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang menyenangkan dan banyak laki-laki tampan." Sakura memutar mata dengan malas. Dalam pikiran Ino selalu terbesit laki-laki tampan, seksi dan kaya.

"Hhh, baiklah." Kini giliran Ino berlonjak girang. Sakura mendengus lebih keras. "Kekanakan."

 **x X x**

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala melihat keadaan Naruto. Dia tampak kacau, dan apa-apaan wajah kusut itu. Sasuke rasa dia butuh udara segar setelah seharian ini mengurung diri. Mengenaskan.

"Ikut aku." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya. "Ikut saja.." Lanjut si raven dengan kesal. Ia tak suka bila Naruto banyak bertanya, lebih baik diam dan patuh.

Alih-alih beranjak, si pirang nan keras kepala justru menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kemana dulu." Sasuke mutar mata. Kekanakan.

"Diskotik."

Dahi Naruto menyerngit. "Untuk apa kita kesana?"

Kali ini perempatan di jidat Sasuke berhias. "Memperkosa wanita." Naruto menahan tawa, semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. "Tentu saja bersenang-senang, sudah lama kita tidak ke Diskotik."

Bukan ide buruk. Naruto pikir ia memang butuh hiburan, beminggu-minggu sudah dirinya terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan bersama berkas-berkas menyebalkan.

"Boleh juga." Naruto beranjak. "Aku rindu bermain poker." Terkahir main tiga bulan yang lalu, sekarang Naruto ingin menyentuh kertas judi lagi sebagai pelampiasan. Melalui judi ia bisa mengalahkan mereka— para musuh dan memenangkan banyak uang, hitung-hitung untuk biaya mereka bersenang-senang malam ini.

Tak heran lagi bagi Sasuke, Naruto yang terhebat dalam bermain poker. "Penjudi." Julukannya terhadap Naruto.

 **Pukk**

Tangan Naruto mendarat dipuncak kepala Sasuke. "Ingat baik-baik, aku bermain poker sebagai hiburan." Si raven meronta, menepis tangannya dari kepala dan memandangnya dengan wajah kesal. "Lebih baik bermain poker daripada memainkan A.N.U.S mu, bukan?"

 **Bletakk**

"Ittai!"

Perempatan di dahi Sasuke berkedut. "Bodoh!"

Naruto mendengus keras. "Kau lebih daripada bodoh!"

Lagi-lagi beradu argument.

Sasuke mengunci Naruto dengan rangkulan di leher. "Kau nista!" Keduanya membuka langkah.

Naruto menepuk belakang kepala Sasuku yang berjambul. "Kau laknat!" Jitakan kembali mendarat dipuncak kepala Naruto, bersama keluhannya mereka telah meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan kursi kosong disana bersama lembaran kertas yang terbungkus rapi dalam satu map.

Ruangan tersebut rapi dan berbau wewangian buah segar.

 **x X x**

Si Yamanaka mengerutkan kening. "Ayo." Sakura melepaskan pegangan terhadap tangannya, lalu menggeleng tanda menolak.

"Tidak Ino, kalian saja aku akan disini." Sakura tak bisa menerima ajakan Ino yang memaksanya pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo, apalagi dia bersama Sai dan hanya menggunakan satu buah sepeda motor. Cukup menunggu saja.

"Ayolah Sakura..."

Gadis pinky itu mendesah. "Kalau ikut memangnya kau mau menaruhku dimana!?" Akhirnya sikap ramah dan sopannya tadi lenyap. Sai tersenyum menyaksikan kegaduhan mereka.

Ino menggembungkan pipi. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak ikut aku tak kan pergi." Sakura menggeram. Perkataan Ino membuat senyum Sai pudar, padahal mereka pergi jalan tak jauh-jauh dari sini. Sakura ingin menunggu di _Cafe_ ini saja agar tak mengganggu pendekatakan mereka.

Sakura nyengir. "Kau yakin? Memangnya kapan lagi kau bisa mengeliling Tokyo pakai kendaraan gratis, bersama cowok tampan pula." Ino tergagap akibat bisikan tersebut, dan Sakura menyeringai. "Sai-san, kita berdua saja yang pergi, biarkan Ino menunggu disini." Sakura beranjak setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sai.

 **Greph**

Ada saja akal Sakura untuk mengalahkan Ino. "E-emm..." Sai terkekeh, membuat Ino semakin malu. Kini wajahnya terbakar oleh rona merah. "Tunggu aku disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Ino tahu Sakura hanya mengetesnya, tapi entah kenapa dirinya selalu kalah telak.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan senyum nakal. "Kalau lama aku tinggal pulang lohh~" Godanya terhadap sang sahabat, membuat dia gelagapan karena malu. Sakura keterlaluan menggoda Ino sampai malu di depan Sai.

Si pria berkulit pucat tersenyum entah palsu atau tulus. "Percayakan Ino-san kepadaku, Sakura-san." Ino tersipu dengan sikap manis Sai. Tampan, sopan dan ramah. Mereka tak habis pikir ada manusia seperti Sai Shimura di Kota ini.

Ternyata tidak semua orang-orang di Tokyo sombong dan bersikap sesuka hati.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan. "Ah kau ini, lihat itu Ino jadi malu." Yang ditunjuk melotot ke arahnya, ia terkikik. Sakura percaya Sai lelaki yang baik walau suka tersenyum palsu.

Setiap orang mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing, seperti Ino yang cerewet dan Sai yang pendiam serta gemar tersenyum. Mereka pasangan yang cocok, bawel bertemu pendiam memanglah tabiat setiap kaum mendapatkan pasangan.

"Hati-hati." Ino mengenakan helm pemberian dari Sai. Ia mengacungkan jempol kepada Sakura, dan sesaat yang terjadi motor ninja dengan warna hitam kilap tersebut melaju pas membawa Ino. Semoga hari mereka menyenangkan.

Menghela napas di tepian jalan, lalu niat Sakura hendak kembali ke _Cafe_ mendadak urung. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah tempat yang dinamakan Diskotik, letaknya tak jauh dari _Pein Cafe_.

"Dulu aku pernah ke Diskotik sekali, apa 'kah kali ini lebih menyenangkan dengan yang pernah aku alami?" Dalam hati Sakura terniat ingin menginjakan kaki di tempat gaduh tersebut. Ia harap tempat itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada Diskotik yang ada di Konoha.

Sama sekali tak nyaman, membosankan.

 **x X x**

 **Plek**

Naruto mengumpat. "Hohoho..." Kiba meraub tumpukan uang dihadapan Naruto. Entahlah, baginya ini adalah keberuntungan setelah berhasil mengalahkan si pirang hingga beberapa kali. Tumben nasibnya naas, biasa selalu diberkati oleh Tuhan.

Sasuke kesal melihat kekalahan Naruto, ia pun memilih untuk pergi. "Hey." Si pirang meliriknya dengan mata sinis. Dia tak kalah kesal darinya. "Aku ingin berdansa." Pamitnya sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berkacamata. Wanita merah itu berpenampilan seksi, pantas saja Sasuke tergiur.

Naruto berdesis. "Ya sudah sana." Sasuke nyengir. Ia merasa seperti diusir. Naruto mencampakan uang miliknya dengan kesal dimeja judi, Kiba tersenyum puas. "Lanjutkan!" Ia tak kan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kembali semua uangnya tadi, dan akan meraub uang milik Kiba hingga tak tersisa.

Kiba tersenyum lebar— merasa bangga dengan kemenangan yang Naruto anggap hanya kebetulan.

Kedatangan Sasuke mengejutkan Karin. "Boleh aku bergabung?" Cara jitu menggait wanita, Sasuke hapal tutorialnya.

Menawan, penilaian Karin terhadap Sasuke. Untuk apa bersikap sok suci. "Tentu." Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendapat sambutan yang tak biasa. Ia suka wanita agresif.

Karin mengelus-elus dada bidang Sasuke. "Siapa namamu." Menggodanya dengan cara menjulurkan lidah, membasahi bibir yang mengering.

Kesenangan Sasuke menemukan wanita seperti ini. "Sasuke."

"Nama belakangmu..." Karin mendaratkan telunjuk di bibir Sasuke.

"Nama belakang tak penting."

Si wanita merah tertawa. "Baiklah."

"Karin." Kini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa. Tak cuma cantik dan seksi, wanita itu juga pandai membalas. Unik sekali. "Tak perlu tahu nama belakangku." Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Sasuke berhasil dikalahkan oleh kaum hawa, selama ini ialah yang mengalahkan. "Okay."

Dilain tempat Sakura celingukan setelah masuk ke dalam Diskotik. Deguman keras menyapa pendengarannya, sorot dari lampu disko menlaser para manusia termasuk dirinya. Ia berdecak kagum melihat seisi ruangan.

"Ramai sekali." Tempat ini sangat menyenangkan, selain mewah orang-orang yang ada disini para milyader semua. Diskotik Tokyo telah mengalahkan milik Konoha. Tempat yang sangat luar biasa. Tentu saja, Konoha tak pantas dibandingkan dengan Tokyo. Perbedaannya terlalu jauh.

Sakura berjalan hingga masuk jauh ke dalam, dan berdiri tepat disamping Naruto. Pandangan terkagumnya terkunci pada satu titik, dimana saat ini para pria berkemeja putih sedang menyentuh punggung kartu poker— bersiap untuk membalik.

Rasa ingin tahu Sakura meluas. Ini sungguhan. Lihatlah! Mereka bermain dengan jumlah uang tak tak sedikit. Ia berpikir mengenai pengusaha di Tokyo, ini kah yang mereka lakukan sebagai orang kaya? Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Senyum Naruto merekah tipis sesudah mengintip kartu miliknya. "Keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku." Ia dapat menebak dari mimik Kiba. Sudah pasti kali ini dia kalah setelah dua kali berturut-turut memenangkan permainan.

"Brengsek!"

Naruto meraub semua uang milik Kiba dengan senyum bangga. "Kembali padaku sayang..." Kiba mendecih muak. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengalahkannya secara telak. Sial. "Masih berani?"

Kiba tersulut. "Lanjutkan!"

Naruto tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Siapa yang menjadi keberuntunganku." Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, detik itu juga terpaku. Pandangan heran mengarah padanya. Naruto tersenyum. "Tetaplah didekatku." Sakura melongo.

 _"Siapa yang dia maksud?"_

"Dia keberuntungamu." Kiba menatap Sakura.

Sakura baru paham yang Naruto katakan padanya. "Aku ingin lihat seberapa hebat kau memenangkan perjudian ini." Wanita yang menemai Naruto tadi tersingkirkan karena dirinya. Kini ia telah mengambil alih Naruto sepenuhnya, menjadi jimat keberuntungan dalam perjudian.

Pandangan Naruto kembali pada Kiba. "3,000,000." Ia menumpukan lembaran uang di meja, menyerahkan semuanya sebagai taruhan dengan kepercayaan pasti menang. Lirikannya tertuju pada Sakura. "Buktikan jika memang kau keberuntunganku."

Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan. "Lihat saja."

Kiba mulai mengocok kartu, entah kenapa dia terlihat gugup.

Naruto menyeringai menyadari kegugupan Kiba. "Mendekatlah." Pintanya pada Sakura, dipatuhi oleh si gadis. Naruto meraih tangan Sakura lalu meletakan telapak lembut tersebut diatas punggung tangannya. "Buka."

Ludah Kiba terhenti di tengah tenggorokan. _"Setan!"_ Ia meneguk ludah tersebut, menyalurkannya ke dalam tubuh bersama dengan detak jantung yang berpacu. Setetes keringat menetes dipelipis.

Naruto mengintip isi dibalik kartu tersebut. Kiba semakin gugup. "Hm." Senyum Sakura kian melebar.

 **Plek**

"Arghh!" Kiba menerjang kursi.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera memungut tumpukan uang tersebut, menghabiskan milik Kiba tanpa sisa. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. Lagi-lagi Kiba pulang membawa dompet kosong dalam kerugian besar. Siapa suruh dia menantang raja judi.

Naruto yang tergesa bergegas beranjak. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan di meja ini setelah mengalahkan Kiba. "Tolong kau pegang dulu uang ini." Ia menyerahkan tanggung jawab atas uang tersebut kepada Shikamaru yang merupakan tangan kanannya diperusahaan, lalu pergi membawa Sakura.

Si pria berkuncir mena'ati perintah bersama lidahnya yang berdecak. "Merepotkan." Terlalu menyusahkan menggenggam uang sebanyak itu, harus menenteng tas kesana dan kemari. Malam ini Naruto mendapatkan banyak uang dalam waktu satu jam.

Keduanya ikut bergabung dalam kemuruman umat yang bernyawa. Naruto merangkulkan tangan Sakura di leher, sementara ia memegang bagian pinggang kecilnya. Pas untuk ukurang wanita ramping pada umumnya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Itu tidak penting."

Naruto tertawa. "Okay." Ia mendesak tubuh mungil tersebut. "Kau seksi.." Bisiknya pada Sakura tepat di telinga, menyebarkan kesegaran _mint_ dari mulut. Mata gadis itu terpejam sesaat.

Sakura sendiri tengah mencocokan diri dengan keadaan. Beginilah pergaulan di Tokyo. "Kau menawan." Ia menyeringai. Sakura sadar telah berlaku tak senonoh, namun ia hanya mengikuti cara-cara orang Tokyo bercengkerama. Orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal sangat menarik, seperti punya daya tersendiri dalam sosoknya yang sungguh-sungguh menawan.

"Aku tahu itu." Jantung Sakura berdegup melebihi dari batas normal. "Para wanita mengukainya sendiri.." Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan hanya menyisakan jarak tipis antara bibir. Dapat Sakura rasakan hembusan nafasnya. Hangat "Termasuk kau."

Beruntung berada ditempat remang-remang, cukup membantu Sakura menyembuyikan rona di pipi. "Aku yang keberapa?" Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, namun hanya sedikit dipermukaan kemudian kembali menciptakan jarak.

Tangan lebar Naruto menyentuh bokong Sakura. "Kuanggap kau yang pertama." Ia menampilkan senyum menawan andalan.

Bukan cuma dia, Sakura juga bisa mengandalkan senyum termanis. "Alasannya?"

Naruto melekatkan dua jari tangan di bibir Sakura lalu mengecup pembatas tersebut. "Karena aku mengagumi dirimu." Naruto menyetak tubuh Sakura, dan menangkup pipi mulusnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Sakura memegang tangan Naruto. "Kau tak perlu tahu." Kakinya berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir eksotis tersebut. Ia mendengus karena tak bisa mencicipi bibir Naruto. "Kau terlalu tinggi."

Lelaki muda itu terkekeh. "Bukankah pria tinggi itu seksi?" Ia membasahi permukaan bibir lalu menelan ludah. Daging mungil nan merona tersaji didepan mata, menggoda hasratnya untuk saling berpagut. "Yang aku tahu para wanita menyukai pria berbadan tinggi.." Mungkinkah gadis itu juga termasuk?

Sakura mencengkeram kemeja Naruto. "Jangan terlalu sempurna." Memaksanya merunduk hingga kini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kau akan kesulitan menemukan pasangan." Ia begitu menyukai tatapan bak predator dari si pria

Mata tajam dan indah.

"Kau saja yang menjadi pasanganku."

"Tunjukan dulu keahlianmu padaku." Sebuah tantangan, dan Naruto layani dengan senang hati. Ia tahu sejak tadi perempuan itu menginginkan sebuah ciuman.

"I was the best kisser." Nyaris membuka mulut, Naruto sangat gesit menghentikan Sakura. Ia meraub bibir mungil tersebut, mengajaknya untuk saling berbagi lumatan tanpa memberi izin untuk berbicara.

Sadar tak sadar yang dilakukan, Sakura telah menodai kesucian bibirnya karena birahi yang tak tertahankan. Ia tak bisa menolak kesenangan ini, yang hanya bisa di dapat di Tokyo. Konoha tak mempunyai lelaki kaya dan menawan, hanya ada sekumpulan lelaki paruh baya. Mereka tidak seksi.

 **x X x**

Pintu mobil tertutup setelah Sakura masuk. Naruto mengunci dari dalam lalu memposisikan diri diatas Sakura. "Matamu indah." Ia menelan ludah, benar-benar kalah dengan tatap sayu tersebut.

"Matamu jauh lebih indah." Sakura menyentuh kelopak sipitnya. Naruto memejamkan mata mendapat sentuhan tersebut. "Bulu matamu panjang." Telunjuknya bermain dengan bulu mata milik Naruto. Lembut dan lentik, tapi masih kalah lentik dengan bulu matanya.

Ia memerhatikan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Memulai tatapan dari kening, mata, batang hidung lalu bibir. Sakura menyentuh leher belakang Naruto, dan membenturkan bibir mereka begitu ia menariknya. Terjadi ciuman di dalam mobil.

Naruto memagut bibir Sakura dengan banyak tuntutan, dan mejejalkan lidah dalam rongga hangatnya. Sakura meremas rambut pirang tersebut bersama erangan halus, menerima perlakuan dari Naruto dengan pasrah.

Sakura menggigit bibir ketika Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menginginkan lumatan lagi, tak cukup baginya dengan ciuman singkat yang bahkan masih menyisakan udara untuk paru-paru.

Jangan mengira Naruto akan berhenti. Sakura sersentak. "Anh!" Jantung di dalam rongganya berlomba-lomba. Naruto menyeringai. Sakura membekap mulut, sadar bahwa suaranya tadi terdengar agak keras. Gawat kalau mereka sampai ketahuan oleh _Security_.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku." Naruto memapar putus asa.

Sakura menarik kerah bajunya. "Kalau begitu lakukan." Jemarinya tengah mencopot benik kemeja tersebut, perlahan memperlihatkan dada kokoh nan bidang. Ia menelan ludah.

Naruto mengeluarkan tangan dari balik _dress mini_ yang Sakura kenakan, bersamaan dengan sebuah celana dalam digenggaman. "Akan kulakukan."

Bibir yang sempat terpisah kembali bertaut. Sakura melilingkarkan betis dipinggang Naruto, dan menekan pinggul montok tersebut untuk merasakan benda keras yang berbalut rapi dalam celana. Batang milik Naruto mendesaknya sampai habis, mengobrak-abrik keinginan dalam diri. Dadanya bergerumuh bak guntur di musim hujan.

Bersama Naruto membuat Sakura lupa akan segalanya. Lupa Ino, lupa pulang bahkan lupa dengan keadaan. Tak terkira olehnya akan bertemu lelaki menawan dan seksi di Tokyo.

Kini Naruto tampil setengah telanjang, sebagian bajunya terbuka dan bergelayut di lengan. Sakura menikmati pemandangan di depan mata, tak mampu menahan diri untuk menyembunyikan semburat.

Sakura menjilat bibir. Sungguh, dada yang terekspos itu tampak menggoda.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengenakan kembali bajunya yang setengah terbuka, mengherankan Sakura dalam tindihannya. "Tidak disini." Hanya dengan melihat seringai Naruto membuat Sakura mengerti.

 **TO BE CONTINE...**

* * *

WARNING : No plagiat, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan dalam tema fanfic ini...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SaiIno & SasuKarin. Rated : M (for lime, scene, language, etc). Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **One Night Stand [Chapter 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Tanpa memisahkan bibir mereka tangan Naruto mengarah ke belakang, kemudian terdengar suara yang menandakan pintu telah terkunci.

 _Klikk_

Sakura mengerang lalu menyesap saliva Naruto yang menetes disudut bibirnya. Tangan kokoh Naruto memaksa _dress_ pendek yang membalut tubuhnya agar terbuka, ketika sadar hendak di robek ia segera menghentikan perbuatan tersebut. Naruto tak boleh lakukan itu.

Mereka saling bertatap mata. Naruto menelan ludah lalu pasrah. Sakura menarik tenguknya lagi, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Resleting busana Sakura terbuka sebagian, karena mendapat celah Naruto mengambil kesempatan dengan mengelus punggung berbulu tipis tersebut, mengusapnya untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Sakura memagut bibir Naruto kian beringas, tak ingin berhenti disaat yang mendebarkan. Ia menarik Naruto hingga merunduk dalam untuk mempermudah dirinya, bahkan kini pergelangan kokoh si pria menjadi tempatnya menahan pinggang agar tak jatuh ke belakang. Disini Sakura yang mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Ketika paru-paru membutuhkan udara secara terpaksa Sakura menyentak kepala hingga melepaskan bibir Naruto. Ia menggigit bibir sembari meremat lengan baju si pria, melampiaskan perasaan yang kian menyiksa diri.

Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas yang tertahan sebelum menyahut. "Aku menginginkanmu." Bahkan lebih dari menginginkan. Ia tak pernah menderita karena perasaan seperti ini.

Naruto membuka kemeja putih dari tubuhnya, menelanjangi diri— memenuhi keinginan Sakura. "Kita selesaikan ini." Ia menyeringai lalu bergantian menelanjangi Sakura dalam sekali tarik terhadap _dress_ merah marun tersebut. Membuka pelindungnya.

Tubuh molek tersaji di depan mata. Untuk menyembunyikan malu Sakura menjadikan ciuman sebagai tenker. Naruto menekan bibirnya semakin dalam, seakan melayangkan raga Sakura. Tercipta suara decapan di ruangan tersebut, hasil dari tautan bibir mereka.

Ini pengalaman pertama Sakura di kota besar Tokyo. Bertemu dengan seorang lelaki menawan, berciuman panas hingga berujung pada persetubuhan. Semua terjadi begitu saja, dan yang mereka lakukan dalam keadaan sadar.

Dada Sakura membusung, kemudian melepaskan nafasnya yang tertahan dalam sekali hembus. "Ahh!" Naruto yang berada diantara belahan kakinya tengah menggeram bak Singa kelaparan. Ia mendesak pinggulnya lagi, membenamkan benda keras dalam tubuh hangat si gadis.

"Ehmmh..." Erangan Naruto terdengar.

Tubuh Sakura tersentak ketika mendapat hujaman keras dari bawah sana, meloloskan desahan dari belahan bibir yang terbuka. Mata indahnya tersimpan dibalik kelopak yang terkatup, tanda menikmati semua ini dengan keadaan pasrah.

Naruto membuka mata dan menatap Sakura di bawahnya. Melihat keadaan si wanita semakin membangkitkan birahi yang terpendam. Ia suka dengan keadaan wanita itu saat ini. Terbaring pasrah dengan tangan terikat ditiang ranjang, mulut terbuka sementara pandangan tertutup oleh kain yang mengikat tangan. Ia menggunakan kemeja untuk mengingat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Ahh.. ahhh~"

Desahan kian meraja lela. Sakura meremat tangannya yang saling terikat, melampiaskan getaran nikmat yang tak pernah didapat olehnya.

Pinggul Naruto menekan Sakura semakin dalam, saat berhasil menyentuh titik yang paling jauh si empu melenguh. Tubuhnya begitu rapat, bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan setiap kali dinding rahimnya berkedut ketika mendapatkan orgasme.

Melihat Sakura cukup tersiksa, Naruto menghentikan perbuatannya dengan melepas ikatan di tangan Sakura. Lengan telanjangnya langsung mendapat sayatan dari kuku panjang, seperti pembalasan atas perbuatannya. Tapi ia suka yang mereka lakukan sekarang, setiap kali mendapat bekas luka pertanda si gadis sungguh-sungguh menikmati persatuan mereka.

Sakura menjambak rambut pirang Naruto lalu menarik kepala tersebut. "Hhmhphh~" Geramannya tertahan dalam sebuah ciuman rakus. Ia terpekik manja ketika mendapat gigitan di bibir, menciptakan rasa perih dan nikmat yang berpadu menjadi satu.

Di rasa tak cukup tempat untuk berpegang di leher Naruto, Sakura memindahkan tangan ke tempat yang dapat menahan guncangan tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa berpegang pada pinggiran tempat tidur, cukup mampu menompang setiap hentakan Naruto.

batang perkasa itu membuat tubuhnya penuh dan sesak.

Kedutan ketat yang sama kembali meremas milik Naruto, tanda akan mencapai titik pertahanan. Sakura tak bisa bertahan lebih lama, dalam waktu tiga menit orgasmenya lepas. Semua yang mereka lakukan adalah pengalaman pertama untuk Sakura. Dia belum terbiasa dengan permainan ini.

Naruto mendesah tertahan, mendengarkan lenguhan merdu Sakura sebagai melodi. Jantung Sakura berdegup tak normal. Sentuhan Naruto benar-benar nyata, bahkan saat melakukan percintaan ini ia tengah dalam kesadaran penuh. Semua ini sungguhan.

Belaian, kecupan, wangi tubuh. Sakura hapal semuanya. Sosok Naruto bersarang dalam pikiran, tak bisa ia menghilangkan si pirang menawan dari kepala. Ia telah terpikat dalam jerat pesona sang Namikaze yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

Siapa laki-laki pirang itu?

Dan...

Siapa perempuan merah muda itu? Naruto tak mengenalnya, namun mereka melakukan hubungan intim seperti sudah saling mengenal. Siapa mereka?

Bibir mungilnya terbuka, melepas nafas yang menggebu sembari menatap Naruto. Sakura melingkarkan betis di pinggang Naruto untuk meminta hentakan lagi. Memang belum terbiasa tapi membuat ketagihan, Sakura mengakui dirinya benar-benar butuh kepuasan dari pria menawan tersebut.

Naruto tahu yang Sakura inginkan, bahkan yang dipikirkan. Semua dapat terbaca melalui tatapan. Ia hapal di luar kepala cara menghadapi situasi ini.

Jangan meragukan keahlian seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Akhh~"

Naruto jujur dalam hal ini. Ia sangat suka setiap kali bibir mungil si gadis melepaskan desahan. Biarkan dia mendesah dalam kebebasan, ketika menahan diri maka Naruto akan membuat pertahanan tersebut runtuh.

Izinkan otaknya merekam desahan merdu si perempuan yang akan ia abadikan dalam diri sendri.

 **x X x**

Ino menggigit ujung jemari. "Sakura, kau dimana..." Sejak tadi ia memapar hal yang serupa karena mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Awalnya ponsel gadis itu dapat di hubungi tapi tak di jawab, dua kali terakhir Ino menghubungi nomornya mati. Khawatir yang tak terhingga melingkupi Ino.

Sai tiba lalu memberi sebotol air mineral kepada Ino setelah membukakan tutupnya. "Tenanglah dulu, aku janji akan menemukan Sakura-san." Untuk saat ini mereka harus berjuang sendiri, kalau melapor ke Polres Polisi tak kan merespons mereka sebelum dua puluh empat jam hilangnya Sakura.

Peraturan di Tokyo sangatlah ketat, harus behati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan. Ino tak mengira akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

"Ini salahku." Sai menunduk sedih. Ino tak bersalah, kenapa harus menyalahkan diri. Sai sadar ialah yang telah melibatkan kedua sahabat tersebut dalam keadaan genting ini. Harusnya mereka tidak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku."

Ino menatap Sai. "Bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan diri, sekarang kita cari lagi Sakura." Ia keluar dari _Cafe_ dan mengitari tempat dengan harapan Sakura masih berada disini.

Sai mengikuti Ino, dan ketika melihat orang lewat ia pun menyapanya. "Maaf Tuan." Si lelaki bermata bulat berhenti melangkah. Baru saja dia keluar dari Diskotik, mungkin saja bertemu Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Dengan antusias Ino mengambil alih tempat Sai. "Tuan, apa tadi Anda melihat seorang gadis? Tingginya sekitar 164 cm, kulit putih, rambut merah muda sepunggung, penampilan mengenakan _dress_ pendek warna merah marun, pakai pansus putih." Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan menyerang lelaki tersebut.

"Ino, tenanglah." Sai menyentuh bahu Ino.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab lelaki itu singkat lalu bergegas pergi menghindari Ino. Gadis aneh.

Ino menangkup wajah. "Dasar bodoh..." Sai terkejut melihat bahu Ino bergetar. Dia menangis? "Hiks..." Ino terisak.

Sasuke merangkul pinggul Karin dan tak mendapat penolakan. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau masih single?" Keduanya melangkah beriringan, baru saja meninggalkan Diskotik.

"Jawab aku dulu." Karin membalik keadaan. "Kau single?" Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja yang ini lebih singkat. Sasuke tertawa. Gadis pintar.

Sai melihat Sasuke, ia segera menghampirinya. "Sasuke, kau dari mana?"

Si emo mengerutkan kening. "Sai." Lelaki pucat itu adalah temannya, juga teman Naruto. Mereka satu geng. "Aku baru saja dari sana." Ia menunjuk ke belakang, tepatnya pada Diskotik tempatnya bersenang-senang.

"Waktu di dalam apa kau ada bertemu seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda?"

Sasuke berpikir. "Emm..." Ino menyeka air mata, melihatnya membuat Sasuke heran. Itu kah gadis yang Sai maksud? Kenapa dia menangis? "Tidak ada." Karin tampak heran dengan keadaan ini. "Siapa dia?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan." Sai meninggalkan Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Ino. "Kita cari di dalam, mungkin Sakura-san ada disana." Ino mengangguk patuh. Tak ada salahnya mencoba selagi mereka mampu. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi Sakura.

Sasuke terpaku. "Dasar." Umpatnya lalu melanjutkan langkah bersama Karin. Mereka saling bergandengan dengan mesra, seperti sepasang kekasih padahal nyatanya baru beberapa jam kenalan.

Ino berhenti secara tiba-tiba. "Tunggu!" Sai menatap ke belakang. Ia baru ingat sebelum mereka pergi Sakura sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

 _"Kalau lama aku tinggal pulang loh~"_

Ino menepuk jidat. "Bagimana aku bisa lupa."

"Ada apa?" Sai terheran melihat perubahan Ino.

"Sai, bisa antarkan aku pulang?" Alih-alih menjawab, Ino justru minta diantarkan pulang ke kediaman mereka. Ia harap Sakura sudah pulang dan saat ini sedang terlelap di tempat tidur.

"Tentu." Ino berlari duluan menuju tempat sepeda motor Sai di parkirkan. "Kau sudah menemukan Sakura-san?" Ia menyerahkan helm kepada si gadis pirang.

Ino mengenakan pelindung kepala dengan tergesa. "Aku harap Sakura sudah pulang sebelum kita." Sai harap juga begitu. "Cepatlah!" Ino berpegang pada pinggang Sai, ketika motor tersebut benar-benar melejit cepat ia langsung mengalihkan pegangan.

Pipi pucat Sai terhias oleh rona merah. Matanya melirik ke bawah, seketika membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu.

ino sadar ia sedang memeluk Sai, namun inilah cara yang aman untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kelajuan kendaraan. Ia ingin secepatnya tiba.

 **x X x**

Celana blazer tercecer di lantai bersama _dress_ pendek. Sepasang pansus putih terserak di kaki ranjang dan di dekat pintu. _Sling bag_ hitam terletak di meja dengan keadaan terbuka, di dekatnya terdapat ponsel yang mati.

Tempat tidur serba putih terlihat kacau. Bantal berjatuhan di bawah ranjang, sprai tilam tak terpasang dengan benar. Kedua insan tersebut hanya mengenakan selimut yang dibagi dua, satu bantal untuk si pria dan lengan berbalut otot untuk si wanita.

"Enghh..."

Perempuan itu mengerang. Wajah cantiknya berjengit, kemudian ia membuka mata. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan sesaat lalu melirik ke bawah. Tangan kokoh tengah melingkari pinggangnya.

Sakura menurunkan tangan tersebut dengan sangat berhati-hati, enggan mengganggu si empu dari alam mimpi. Setelah duduk ia pun berdesis sembari mencengkeram selimut.

Selangkannya perih.

Sadar akan satu hal. "Ino!" Menghiraukan nyeri diselangkangan, ia bergegas memungut barang miliknya yang berserakan di lantai. Ketika menyalakan ponsel puluhan pesan dan ratusan panggilan terlewat menypam. Ia menggigit bibir.

Sakura sendiri tak sadar telah mematikan ponsel hingga semalaman, tidak pulang tidak pula mengabari Ino. Siap-siap saja saat pulang nanti mendapat amukan.

"Aw!" Sakura membekap mulut. "Masih perih." Gumamnya di tingah membuka kaki untuk memberi tempat. Ia melihat Naruto di tempat tidur lalu merona saat bayangan semalam menghantui pikiran.

Lelaki pirang itu membuatnya cidera sesaat pagi ini.

Sakura memaksa pergi. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu duduk manis di taxi." Beruntung semalam ia mematikan ponsel untuk menghemat baterai, pagi ini ia bisa pulang dengan petunjuk GPS. Ia tak kan tersesat di Kota besar ini.

Pintu kamar tersebut ditutup dengan sangat perlahan. Sakura memejamkan mata ketika daun pintu bergesek dengan tiang, syukurlah tak menimbulkan suara. Ia tak ingin laki-laki itu sampai terbangun, hanya akan membuatnya malu bila teringat perbuatan mereka semalam.

"Ini sulit." Sakura menjinjing pansus. Ia kesulitan melangkah dalam keadaan seperti ini, perlu mencopot pasnus agar nyeri diselangkangan tak begitu ketara. Dengan begini cukup membantu.

 **Ting!**

Sakura bergegas keluar setelah pintu lift terbuka. Beruntung kini ia bisa melangkah dengan normal walau harus menahan nyeri yang masih terasa. Tangannya terangkat di udara, mencegat taxi yang kosong dari penumpang.

Perempuan itu menutup pintu taxi lalu memberi alamat tempatnya tinggal kepada supir, dan baru tersadar oleh Sakura bahwa keberadaan dirinya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal. Si pirang itu menculiknya, namun ia yang menginginkan penculikan tersebut.

Sakura terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana hasratnya bergejolak menginginkan lelaki asing. Ia bahkan tak tahu nama lelaki itu, entah kenapa saat bercinta perasaan mereka seperti menyatu.

Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Sakura harap begitu.

 **x X x**

"Hiks, d-dia belum k-kembali..." Ino menangis hingga tersedu-sedu. Sai memeluknya, membantu untuk menenangkan. "Tolong saya, t-temukan Sakura hiks." Pintanya terhadap kepala Polisi.

Hatake Kakashi berdehem. "Kapan terakhir kali Nona Sakura terlihat?" Penyelidikan ini perlu di mulai dari awal. Sepertinya kasus yang serius, entah penculikan atau pembunuhan.

Ino tak bisa membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi kepada Sakura. Sepanjang malam ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk meminta perlindungan, Sai dengan senantiasa menemaninya dalam keadaan buruk. Dia lelaki yang benar-benar baik hati.

"Semalam." Ino mengusap mata. Penghilatannya buram karena tak henti menangis sejak semalam, bahkan kini kedua matanya terlihat sembab dan merah.

"Pukul berapa?" Kakashi mencatat pernyataan Ino.

"Sekitar pukul 7.45 PM." Sai memberikan Ino segelas air. Ia tahu si gadis butuh menyegar, tenggorokannya pasti kering. "Setelah itu kami berpisah, Sakura bilang akan menunggu di _Pain Cafe_ tapi saat kembali kami sudah kehilangan dia." Ia kembali tersedu, seakan air mata tersebut tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Berapa lama kalian pergi?"

Ino menghitung waktunya bersama Sai. "Sekitar 4 jam." Jawab si lelaki pucat sebelum Ino. Ingatannya awet.

 **Gukk!**

Pakun, anjing FBI menggonggong. "Ada apa?" Kakashi tahu anjing tersebut mengetahui sesuatu.

Pakun berlari ke arah pintu. Ia kenal bau ini, aroma yang di ingat olehnya setelah mengendus baju milik Sakura. Bau tersebut berasal dari luar Apartement.

 **Gukk gukk...**

 **Cklekk**

Pintu terbuka.

 **Gukk gukk...**

Sakura terkejut melihat seekor anjing menyeramkan. "Kyaaaa!" Ia terpekik histeris, mencengangkan semua orang di dalam sana.

Ino sempat terpaku, ketika sadar dia benar-benar Sakura ia langsung berlari menerjang sang sahabat. " _Forehead...!_ " Kakashi menghela nafas, Sai tertawa geli.

 **Grephh**

"Hiks. Dasar bodoh!" Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menjitak kepala Sakura sebagai hukuman. "Kau kemana saja hah!?" Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Ino bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Kakashi menghampiri Sai. "Jadi ini hanya salah paham." Kesalahpahaman yang sangat merepotkan. Hal seperti ini sering kali terjadi, apalah dayanya sebagai petugas rakyat. Tugas mereka adalah melayani masyarakat, Kakashi sadar akan posisinya.

Sai membungkuk sopan kepada yang tertua. "Maafkan saya Pak." Ia sebenarnya tak sudi melibatkan Polisi dalam masalah mereka jika bukan demi Ino. Sai tak tega melihat Ino terliput dalam kecemasan, terlebih semua ini terjadi karena dirinya.

Kakashi tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. "Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa kok."

"Terimakasih." Ucap si lelaki pucat.

Ino mengusap wajah dari air mata yang bersimbah. "Lain kali kalian harus berhati-hati, usahakan untuk selalu menyalakan ponsel." Kakashi mengingatkan Ino dan Sakura. Kejadian seperti ini tak boleh terulang lagi. "Ta'ati aturan demi keamanan kita semua."

"Maaf." Sakura menunduk dalam rasa bersalah, tapi bukan berarti ia menyesal telah melakukan ini. Ia senang menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama orang asing itu. Lelaki yang tampan dan seksi.

 **x X x**

Naruto menyanggah pelipis. Tatapannya menerawang ke masa yang terlewatkan, mengingat si gadis merah muda kemarin. Belakangn ini pikirannya sedang kacau, semua terjadi setelah pertempuan singkat mereka yang melibatkan cinta satu malam.

Ia menghela nafas, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. "Siapa nama wanita itu?" Gadis manis yang telah ia nodai menggunakan keseksian diri. Naruto tak bisa tenang dalam beberapa harian ini.

 **Plukk**

Naruto tak menyadari pulpen miliknya terjatuh di bawah meja. Saat ini dalam pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang paras manis si gadis, senyum dan tatapannya. Naruto ingin melihat wanita itu lagi, dan kali ini ingin merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan.

Bibir mungil yang menggoda membuatnya rindu ingin melumat lagi. Desahan manja menggelitik telinga Naruto, pekikan dan lenguhan. Pikiran Naruto terbebani oleh semua itu.

Ia menginginkan gadis itu lagi.

 **Miaw~**

Seruan lembut dari si kucing sontak mengagetkan Naruto, seketika ia tersadar usai sempat melamun. "Kurama." Kucing berbulu _orange_ tersebut menyerahkan pulpen dalam gigitan, di terima dengan senyum oleh Naruto. "Terimakasih." Ia mengelus kucing bernama Kurama tersebut.

 **Miaw~**

Naruto menggendong Kurama. "Kau rindu padaku ya." Dalam minggu ini ia memang sibuk di segala hal hingga melupakan semua, termasuk kucing kesayangan. Sudah lama ia tak memanjakan Kurama, hewan yang menjadi temannya di Apartement.

Kurama memusutkan kepala di dada Naruto, membuat sang majikan tertawa geli. "Dasar manja." Ucapnya lalu mencium kepala si kucing, cara membagi kasih sayang kepada hewan.

 **Ting tong..**

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kursi ketika mendapat bel. Ia munurunkan Kurama dari pangkuan lalu keluar dari kamar untuk membuka pintu.

"Shion!?"

Gadis pirang berponi rata itu tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Hai."

Si pria balas tersenyum. "Silahkan masuk." Shion adalah teman lama, lebih tepat mantan kekasih Naruto. Entahlah, dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia terlihat rajin mengunjunginya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Baik-baik saja." Dustanya. Saat ini ia dalam keadaan tidak baik, sama sekali tak baik.

 **x X x**

Dia sudah seperti orang stres, akhir-akhir ini gemar tersenyum sendiri. Ino heran melihat perubahan pada Sakura, ketika di tanya selalu jawaban penuh kepalsuan yang terlontar.

 _Tidak ada apa-apa._

Ino muak dengan semua ini. "Sakura, katakan padaku sebenarnya waktu itu kau ada dimana?" Ia tak percaya dengan kebohongan yang Sakura utarakan. Ia tahu Sakura tengah berbohong.

"Bukan 'kah sudah jelas?" Sakura kesal. Ia tak harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino, tunggu di waktu yang tepat. "Aku menerima panggilan mendadak dari Pasienku, karena sudah larut aku tak bisa pulang dan menginap disana." Itu hanya kebohongan untuk menutupi rasa keingintahuan Ino. Belum saatnya dia tahu.

"Tapi tidak ada yang mengganggumu 'kan?"

"Tidak." Sakura lelah memberi alasan kepada Ino. "Sudah kubilang kami hanya berdua di rumah itu, Suaminya sedang pergi keluar Kota..." Sulit sekali meyakinkan Ino. Kejadiannya terlewatkan beberapa hari yang lalu— bahkan hampir satu minggu, tetapi Ino tak pernah lelah membahas topik ini.

Sakura pikir cukup dirinya sendiri yang selalu mengingat moment penuh rasa di malam minggu lalu. Kehangatan nyata yang ia dapat untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, saling berbagi kenikmatan bersama dalam desahan yang menyatu. Ia tak bisa lupa dengan semua itu.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Ino." Sakura memotong kalimat Ino. "Aku mau mandi dulu..." Ia beranjak lalu meninggalkan Ino dalam pertanyaan besar. Sakura lelah setiap kali mendapat tudingan yang sama, mandi alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari Ino.

Ino mendesah. "Menyebalkan." Umpatnya terhadap Sakura, kemudian sosok merah mudanya menghilang di telan pintu. Kini ia tinggal sendiri dalam kamar Sakura.

Gadis berponytail tersebut mengedarkan pandangan diruangan milik Sakura. Selalu rapi dan wangi. Sakura selalu menjaga kebersihan dengan baik, bahkan di kamar ini tak satu pun terlihat sampah yang bercecer di lantai. Semua bersih cemerlang.

"Hm!?"

Ino menarik kembali semua pujian untuk Sakura. Sebersih apapun dia masih tetap lalai meski hal itu sangatlah kecil dan tidak terlalu penting. Tak ada manusia sempurna yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

"Apa ini?"

Sesuatu yang menahan atensi membuat Ino pensaran, tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengambil botol obat-obatan yang terserak di dalam laci Sakura. Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi Ino tak sengaja melihat dari celah laci yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

Karena penasaran maka Ino mengambil botol obat tersebut, dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ia membaca tentang obat tersebut lalu terkejut sembari membekap mulut.

"A-apa-apaan ini!?" Ino shock setelah tahu kegunaan obat tersebut.

OBAT PENUNDA KEHAMILAN.

Ino terdiam. "Sebenarnya..." Ia terduduk lemah di tepi ranjang, tanpa sadar melepaskan botol obat di tangan. Menjatuhkannya di lantai. "..apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura waktu itu."

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Sakura gampangan juga cuma untuk Naruto, ga masalah kali :"v. Dari dulu kok ane buat fanfic selalu Saku untuk Naru :3


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SaiIno & SasuKarin. Rated : M (for lime, scene, language, etc). Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **One Night Stand [Chapter 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Ia menghembuskan hawa dingin dari mulut ke kaca bilik kamar mandi, menciptakan embun yang melekat disana. Bibir mungilnya mengulum senyum, menyertai rona yang menghiasi pipi.

Telunjuk lentiknya nenyetuh kaca berembun tersebut. Ia mulai menggarisi setiap sisi, memulai lukisan dari lingkaran lonjong.

Selesai dengan bentuk wajah, Sakura menambah alis kemudian mata, hidung dan yang terakhir tiga garis kumis unik di pipi. Ia tinggal menambah rambut, dan hasilnya luar biasa lucu.

"Oh."

Satu yang terlupakan olehnya, dengan segera Sakura menggaris bagian bibir. Ia membentuknya seperti karakter ^ namun terbalik. Kini gambarnya telah jadi, memperlihatkan potongan kepala seorang lelaki dengan kumis rubah di kedua pipi.

Sakura mencodongkan kepala untuk mengecup bibir dilukisan tersebut. Ia melakukannya lagi, ketika sedang mandi melukis wajah seseorang.

"Aku rindu..."

Rindu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sakura ingin melihat lelaki itu lagi setelah kebersamaan mereka kemarin, sialnya ketika hendak mndatangi Diskotik ia mendapat larangan keras.

 **Tes.**

Liquidnya menetes dari sudut mata lalu mendarat di lantai, menderaikan butiran tersebut. Sakura menyeka sudut mata kala sadar telah meneteskan air mata.

"A-apa ini!?" Ia sendiri tak mengerti hal apa yang membuatnya menangis. Sakura memejamkan mata untuk mengetahui perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Jantungnya berdebar, ia bahkan bisa menghitung setiap debarannya.

 **Deg deg deg...**

Perasaan hangat mengaliri nadi, mengiringi degup jantung Sakura. Dalam bayangan sosok Naruto hadir menemaninya dikegelapan. Itu dia wajah yang ia rindukan, bibir eksotis yang lembab, tatapan penuh keseksian dan senyum menggoda. Si pirang itu memang menawan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia masih ingat semua tentang laki-laki pirang itu, bahkan tak sedikitpun ada yang terlupakan. Sakura rindu dan ingin memeluk badan tinggi tersebut, mengulang perbuatan mereka lalu terlelap bersama dalam depakan.

Kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi? Sakura harap secepatnya.

"Sakura!"

Perempuan itu tersentak. "Eh! A-ada apa Ino?" Ia gelagapan. Panggilan Ino mengagetkan dirinya yang sedang berimajinasi. Menganggu saja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam, cepat keluar!" Di luar sana Ino tengah berdiri sambil bercacak pinggang. Lebih dari setengah jam Sakura mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi, ia takut bila tak di tegur sewaktu melihat keadaan Sakura sudah dalam keadaan beku.

Mengerikan.

Dengan tergesa Sakura mengguyurkan tubuh di bawah shower. "Lima menit lagi..." Sahutnya atas panggilan Ino. Lagi-lagi mendapat terguran, ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Ia sendiri tak pernah sadar terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi.

Setiap kali mandi birahi Sakura bergejolak, alasan yang menahan dirinya tetap betah di dalam dengan waktu lama.

Ino menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, nanti langsung saja ke dapur." Ada yang ingin ia tanyakan, sebaiknya Sakura tidak tahu sebelum mereka berkumpul di dapur. "Makan malam sudah siap."

Sakura tersenyum. Ino memang type sahabat yang sempurna. "Baiklah Kaa-chan."

Ino bergidik geli mendengar sahutan tersebut. "Dasar."

 **x X x**

Shion menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto. Lebar dan hangat. "Aku merindukanmu." Si pria terdiam dengan tatapan biasa saja. Ia terkekeh. "Maaf untuk kelakuanku terhadapmu." Mereka putus karena Naruto yang tak kuat mengimbangi sifat over Shion. Dia kelewat mengekang dirinya.

"Lupakan kejadian dimasa lalu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Shion, membuat empunya tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Seperti mendapat harapan. "Jalani kehidupan kita masing-masing." Tetapi harapan palsu.

Seperti mendapat tamparan keras secara tidak langsung. Shion sadar Naruto sudah jera menjalin hubungan dengannya lagi. "Kau benar." Sebaiknya ia sadar diri daripada mengharapkan hal yang tak pasti.

"Aku ingin mencapai kesuksesan."

Shion tahu yang Naruto katakan hanyalah alasan semata untuk menolaknya. Mau suskses bagaimana lagi, bukankah sekarang dia lebih daripada sukses. Dia seorang milyader muda.

"Tamak." Naruto tertawa mendengar ejekan tersebut, sama halnya dengan Shion. "Bagimana kabar Paman dan Nenek?" Naruto tidak punya Ibu, dia juga anak tunggal.

Kushina Namikaze meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan Naruto, sampai kini Minato masih menduda. Tak terbesit keinginan untuk menikah lagi, cintanya kepada Kushina kekal abadi yang membuatnya rela hidup dalam kesendirian.

Minato tak sendiri, masih ada Tsunade dan Naruto yang menemaninya, bahkan Kushina walau hanya terkadang hadir dalam mimpi.

"Semuanya baik, aku harap kau juga begitu."

Shion meringis dalam diam. Naruto benar-benar menunjukan perubahan sikapnya, tidak ada lagi cinta di mata indah tersebut ketika menatapnya. Caranya bicara juga kelewat ketus.

"Naruto..."

"Ya, kenapa Shion?"

Shion menundukan kepala. Ini tidak adil. Ia ingin menyesali semua perbuatannya dulu namun untuk apa bila menyesalkan sesuatu yang tidak berarti apa-apa lagi. Naruto tak mengharapkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu." Pintanya sponstan dengan memberanikan diri. Setidaknya ia jujur mengenai perasaan.

Naruto terpaku. "..." Ia sadar hal yang membuat Shion rajin mengunjunginya akhir-akhir ini. "Shion." Dia ingin menjalin hubungan seperti dulu, namun tidak bisa Naruto lakukan.

"Maaf."

Shion sudah menduga akan mendapat penolakan. Apapun resikonya ia terima asal beban dipundaknya terlepas. "Aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum getir, menyimpan berjuta luka yang menoreh hati. Naruto yang paling terluka.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia sangat tak menyukai keadaan ini dan berharap ada yang memecah ketidak nyaman antara mereka. Toh, yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir Shion sendiri. Seharusnya dia mengerti, tak perlu menggunakan keegoisan.

Itu bukan cinta melainkan obsesi.

Keberuntungan berpihak kepada Naruto. Baru beberapa saat meminta dan kedatangan Sasuke sangat membantunya. "Eemm..." Sasuke linglung setelah menyelonong masuk. Ia tak tahu kalau Shion ada disini.

"Sasuke..." Naruto langsung merangkul si raven. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu." Ia dipaksa duduk, ketika hendak menolak langsung mendapat cubitan di leher belakang. Sasuke tahu saat ini Naruto sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Shion beranjak karena kedatangan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin mengganggu kedua sahabat baik tersebut. "Naruto, aku permisi pulang."

Dalam hati Naruto mengaminkan kepulangan Shion. "Kenapa terburu-buru?" Diluar bersikap sok ramah, kenyatannya ia sama sekali tak menginginkan kehadiran perempuan itu.

Shion tersenyum agak kaku. "Gomene, aku sebenarnya mampir karena selajuran dengan Studio." Dia merupakan seorang model, alasan yang membuat Naruto mengincarnya dulu. Itu dulu.

Naruto tahu seorang model pasti seksi, putih dan mulus. Wanita idaman sekali, tapi tak pernah ia tahu bahwa model sama saja dengan para wanita pada umumnya. Mereka sama-sama kaum yang menyebalkan, paling sulit melepaskan diri jika sudah sangat mereka mencintai.

Wanita terlalu serius dalam menjalani hubungan, sementara Naruto bepacaran hanya untuk bersenang-senang semata. Ia tak ingin terikat dalam hubungan suci tanpa cinta.

"Hati-hati." Sekedar basa-basi, Naruto tidak ingin terlihat begitu sombong. Shion menanggapi dengan senyum terpaksa, dan Naruto menyadari keterpaksaan tersebut.

Memang apa pedulinya?

Setelah kepergian Shion pintu langsung tertutup. Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah mengalami sesak selama bersama Shion. Kini ia bebas, kebetulan ada Sasuke disini.

"Licik!" Sasuke meneguk jus dalam botol yang ia ambil dari dapur.

Naruto menghempas bokong disofa. "Persetan." Balasnya dengan malas. Ia tak menginginkan Shion lagi, sebaiknya wanita seksi itu sadar diri. "Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Ia tak berdusta mengenai pembicaraan penting dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

Si pirang mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu namanya." Botol kosong terbang menuju ke arahnya, beruntung disambut dengan gesit hingga menggagalkan mengenai kepala.

"Bodoh!" Maki lelaki emo tersebut. "Tunjukan picturenya padaku."

Naruto meringis. "Aku tidak punya." Selanjutnya bantal petak yang melayang, dan kali ini benar-benar sukses mencium wajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan orang itu kalau tidak ada petunjuk..." Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto. Siapa yang dia cari?

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bersama orang itu." Jujur saja, Naruto ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Sangat ingin, seperti sedang merindukan perempuan asing itu. "Kami bertemu di Diskotik."

Sasuke berbaring disofa dengan meluruskan tubuh. Ia lelah. "Lalu?"

"Berpisah tanpa tahu nama." Naruto mengutuk diri. Ia memang bodoh dengan melepaskan perempuan itu tanpa mengetahui namanya, kalau seperti ini mereka tak kan mungkin bisa bertemu lagi. "Sial, dia bukan asli orang Tokyo pula."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Lupakan dia."

"Sudah kucoba tapi tidak bisa." Mata Sasuke terbuka lalu melirik Naruto. "Setelah beberapa hari berlalu perasaan ingin bertemu ini mengusik hidupku." Ia tersiksa dengan perasaan yang dinamakan RINDU.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Sasuke beranjak lalu merangkul Naruto, mengajak si pirang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat kalian bertemu." Naruto sedang tidak sibuk seperti kemarin-kemarin, mungkin mereka bisa ke Diskotik lagi sekalian untuk bersenang-senang. Sasuke ingin mengajak Karin juga.

Naruto menunduk lesu. "Aku harap kali ini kami bertemu lagi." Ia telah mencoba datang ke Diskotik, namun tak dapat menemukan targetnya. "Kemarin aku datang kesana untuk mencarinya, tapi tidak kuteman."

Sasuke menepuk leher Naruto. "Kita coba lagi." Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam hidup mereka selagi mampu. "Ayo." Sasuke menyeret Naruto dalam rangkulan, mengajaknya keluar dengan penampilan biasa. Terlalu lama untuk berdandan, seperti ini saja mereka sudah menawan.

 **x X x**

"Apa ini?" Ino menunjukan botol obat yang ia temukan di kamar Sakura. "Untuk apa kau menggunakan obat penunda kehamilan? Aku menyadari perubahanmu selama beberapa hari ini, semua terjadi setelah malam itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu waktu itu?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan menyerang Sakura. Sudah seperti interogasi.

"Emm... a-ano." Sakura gugup. Ia harus mengatakan apa kepada Ino? "Itu bukan punyaku." Lagi-lagi menghindarkan diri dari kesalahan. Ino memutar mata malas, tahu dengan kebohongan yang Sakura utarakan.

"Jangan bohong!"

Tubuh Sakura terdorong kebelakang karena mendapat kejutan ketika Ino menggebrak meja tepat dihadapan. Ia nyaris terjungkal bersama kursi yang di duduki. "A-aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya."

Ino menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa kau menggunakan obat itu?" _Aquamarine_ tersebut menajam.

Sakura mengibias-ngibaskan tangan. "Bukan aku yang menggunakan obat itu." Ia ingin keluar untuk jalan-jalan setelah makan malam, namun interogasi ini menggagalkan acaranya. Sakura ingin datang ke Diskotik itu lagi dengan harapan bertemu laki-laki pirang kemarin. Sudah lama setelah malam itu.

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarmu?"

Bila cocok menjadi anggota kepolisan lalu kenapa Ino menerapkan diri sebagai perawat? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam keherenan. Ino lebih pantas menjabat sebagai Polisi.

"I-itu punya Pasienku..." Ino mendalami tatapan di mata Sakura. "Dia ingin menunda kehamilan berdasarkan Ekonomi." Kebohongan yang bagus, dan sialnya Sakura sendiri tak menyangka lidahnya bisa begitu lancar menuai kata-kata penuh kepalsuan. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Ino.

"Sungguh?"

Diam-diam Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Aku bisa menghubungi Pasienku kalau kau mau." Lagi-lagi salah mengambil tindakan.

"Lakukan." Tantang si pemilik _aquamarine_ tersebut.

Sakura gelagapan. _"Bodoh."_

"Okay." Sakura menyalakan ponsel. Ia tak tahu lagi cara menyelesaikan masalah ini setelah dipikir memang tidak ada Pasien yang mengomsumi obat penunda kehamilan. Dirinya sendiri yang menggunakan obat tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga.

Mereka melakukan hubungan intim dalam kesadaraan penuh, dan Sakura tak bisa menolak ketika laki-laki asing itu menanamkan seluruh benih ke dalam rahimnya. Ia sendiri yang menginginkan benih tersebut menyemprot di dalam, yang dihasilkan adalah kenikmatan.

Wajah Sakura bersemu ketika membayangkan sebagaimana hangatnya sperma kental ketika memenuhi rahimnya. Untunglah ia dalam keadaan menunduk sekarang, tak memberi celah kepada Ino untuk melihat semburat di pipinya.

Sakura bingung harus menggunakan cara apalagi untuk melanjutkan kebohongan ini. Ia salah kata yang melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah besar. Apa yang akan Ino lakukan kepadanya kalau tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya? Tamatlah riwayat Sakura Haruno.

"Sudahlah."

Perempuan merah muda itu tertegun.

Ino membebaskan tahanan. "Aku percaya kepadamu." Ia meninggalkan Sakura untuk mengambil minum, merasa haus setelah berjam-jam menuding Sakura dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang sama. Dia sulit sekali membuka mulut tadi.

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu menaikan pandangan seperti semula. "Ne, apa sekarang aku boleh keluar?" Tanyanya dengan wajah berseri, tak sadar telah membangunkan Singa betina dari tidur panjangnya.

Sudah cukup Ino bersabar. "Tidak!" Ia tak kan mengizinkan Sakura meninggalkan sarang setelah kejadian yang membuat hidupnya tidak tenang. "Kau tetap di rumah sebelum menyembuhkan traumaku." Sakura menggembungkan pipi. "Tidur sana!" Ino seperti memberi perintah kepada seorang anak.

Dengan malasnya Sakura beranjak. "Iya iya, aku tidur."Jawabnya patuh sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dapur. Sakura kesal tidak bisa keluar karena mendapat kekangan. Ia tak bisa membantah perintah Ino, lagipula yang dilakukan olehnya bukanlah hal buruk.

Ino menghela nafas lalu memijit pelipis. "Ini melelahkan." Ia tak bisa melepaskan amatan dari Sakura walau sedikit saja. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang sudah berlalu. Berbahaya jika sampai terulang lagi, dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko.

Ino telah berjanji kepada Kizashi dan Mebuki untuk menjaga Sakura. Janji adalah hutang.

 **x X x**

Ini menyebalkan, dimana ia tak bisa ikut bersenang-senang bersama para wanita. Lihatlah Sasuke, dia terlihat menikmati pesta ini bersama kekasih barunya yang bernama Karin.

Naruto mengutuk diri. Bagaiman bisa ia kalah pintar dari Sasuke dalam mendapatkan wanita? "Sial!" Harusnya ia tak melepaskan wanita _bubble gum_ itu sebelum tahu namanya. "Bagaimana mau bertanya nama, saat bangun pagi saja aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain bantal guling." Naruto kesal saat mengingatnya.

Pukul berapa dia bangun? Ketika membuka mata Naruto tak lagi mendapati si wanita. Entah ia terlalu lambat bangun atau si wanita yang bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sangat membingungkan.

 **Plekk**

"King!" Kiba menyeringai. Pandangan Naruto teralihkan ketika mendengar suara gaplekan antara kartu dan meja. Ia mendesah, tak ada keinginan bermain judi. Ia main judi tergantung mood.

"Brengsek!" Kankuro mengumpat setelah dikalahkan secara telak.

Kiba tak beruntung bila melawan Naruto. "Ya ya, kelemahanku memang Naruto." Paparnya ditengah memungut tumpukan uang atas kemenangan yang diraih.

Kankuro terlihat kesal dengan kekalahan yang didapat.

Tatapan Naruto beralih, kini melihat betapa senangnya Sasuke berdansa bersama Karin. "Bikin iri saja." Ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mendapatkan wanita idaman dan bersenang-senang bersama.

Sasuke menukar posisi, menggantikan Karin pada tempat yang berhadapan dengan Naruto, pas sekali pria disana tengah menatap ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengangkat alis, cara mengolok si pirang disana.

Naruto berdesis geram. " _Teme!_ " Umpatnya terhadap si emo tersebut. Ia jenuh berada disini sendirian, sialnya ketika dihampiri seorang wanita seksi ia malah menolak dengan memasang wajah malas.

Naruto hanya menginginkan Sakura seorang, tapi dimana perempuan manis itu sekarang? Lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan dia.

"Hachih!" Sakura mengusap hidung sehabis bersin. Karena dingin ia pun menarik selimut dan digunakan untuk membalut tubuh. "Aku ingin ke Diskotik itu lagi." Racaunya dalam keadaan sadar.

 **BRAKK!**

Naruto terlonjak ketika mendengar gebrakan meja dari tempat Kiba bermain poker. Terjadi kegaduhan disana.

"BRENGSEK!" Kankuro memaki Kiba karena tidak terima kekalahan. Semua uang yang dimiliki olehnya ludes, ia bahkan rela berhutang demi melanjutkan permainan, tetapi Kiba menolak.

Lelaki penuh tato di wajah itu mencekal baju Kiba. "Payah." Dia mengejeknya dalam kekalahan. Kankuro tak bisa menerima pelecehan ini. Mulut lancang.

 **BAM!**

Pukulan telak mengenai wajah Kiba yang juga bertato. Ia bangkit setelah sempat terbaring lalu duduk sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Shino menyentuh bahunya, membantu sang teman dalam keadaan sulit.

"Jangan sok jagoan disini." Telunjuk Kankuro mengarah pada Kiba. "Cih!" Ia meludah. "Ini masih belum selesai, ingat itu!" Kiba tertawa, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman tersebut.

"Banyak omong!"

Para wanita menjerit histeris kala Kiba berlari menerjang Kankuro. Mnumbangkan lelaki tersebut ketika membalakanginya hendak meminggalkan Diskotik.

 **BAM!**

Bahkan yang tengah asyik menikmati pesta terpaksa berhenti, sebagian berlarian keluar karena tak ingin terlibat dalam masalah.

"Pergilah!" Karin terlihat menolak perintah Sasuke. "KELUAR!" Teriaknya kesal lantaran si wanita enggan mendengarkan. Ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan sesama, bahaya untuk wanita tetap berada di tempat ini.

Bahkan sebelum pergi Karin sempat memeluk Sasuke. "Jaga dirimu."

Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa detik karena mendapat perlakuan tadi. "Hn, ada-ada saja." Gumamnya lalu Naruto tiba di dekatnya. "Kiba dalam masalah." Naruto membenarkan.

"BRENGSEK!"

Kankuro meneriaki Kiba. Berkali-kali pukulan melayang di wajahnya, tak memberi ia pilihan untuk membebaskan diri dalam keadaan ini. Akan ada yang mati salah satu diantara mereka untuk menghentikan kericuhan.

"Kiba cukup!" Kiba menyentak lengannya yang dipegang, Naruto menggeram. Keras kepala. "HENTIKAN!" Naruto berteriak. Seketika Kiba berhenti memukuli Kankuro, dan terdiam diatas perut Kankuro yang menjadi tempat duduk.

Pisau kecil berada dalam genggaman Kankuro, lalu ia hunuskan ke samping perut Kiba. Semua melihat sebagai saksi mata.

Kiba ambruk, disanggah oleh Naruto. "Kiba!"

Sasuke mencekal baju Kankurou. "Pengecut!" Satu pukulan keras mematahkan dua gigi Kankurou, pembalasan yang telah dia lakukan kepada Kiba.

"Cepat hubungi _Ambulance_!"

Shino mengerluarkan ponsel lalu mengetik nomor _Ambulance_ dengan tergesa. Siapa yang bisa menebak akan seperti ini kejadian perkara kalah bermain judi. Mereka sekumpulan orang-orang egois yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan, Kiba telah salah memilih lawan main.

"Ughh!" Kiba menyerngit. Perutnya perih.

"Bodoh, kau akan baik-baik saja." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Kiba. "Jangan pejamkan matamu!" Sang teman menaikan kening untuk menahan kelopak agar tak terkatup. Naruto cemas melihat keadaan Kiba. Dengan keadaan Kiba saat ini membuatnya jera bermain poker bersama orang amatiran.

 _Ambulance_ tiba bersama suara serinai disepanjang jalan. Naruto dan Sasuke merangkul Kiba, membatunya naik ke tandu.

"Tahan dia!" Sasuke memberi perintah kepada penjaga pintu Diskotik. Kankuro berhak mendapat hukuman berat, yang dia lakukan itu tindakan kriminal, bisa saja nyawa Kiba melayang jika _Ambulance_ tidak tiba dengan cepat.

"Cih!" Kankuro membuang ludah. Ia tak merasa bersalah, sudah sepantasnya Kiba mendapat hukuman atas ketamakan. "Semoga kau mati." Sumpahnya untuk Kiba.

 **x X x**

 **Drrtt drrtt..**

Ino menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Sai!?"

 _"Ino, aku ada di bawah."_

Pernyataan Sai mengejutkan Ino. "Baka, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Ia menjenguk keluar jendela, dan benar saja disana memang ada Sai. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan ke atas.

 _"Aku rindu padamu."_

Semburat merah menjadi penghias di pipi Ino. "Bohong."

Di bawah sana Sai sedang terkekeh. "Turunlah."

 _"Kau mau apa?"_

Gadis bawel. "Memelukmu."

Dada Ino bergerumuh. "Dasar."

 _"Aku menunggumu."_

Ino terkikik. "Apa kau memaksaku?"

 _"Semacam itulah."_

"Tunggu disana." Ino memutuskan panggilan setelah mendapat sahutan setuju. Ia berlari ke arah cermin, sempat memoles lipstik di bibir dan bedak lapis di kulit wajah.

Cukup dengan dandan sederhana untuk menemui Sai.

Sebelum keluar Ino menghampiri kamar Sakura lebih dulu. Ia mengintip keadaan di dalam, hanya ada punggung berbalut selimut tengah membelakangi pintu. Ino tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Ino pikir Sakura sudah tidur, namun mana ia tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja tertipu.

"Ughh." Sakura menggigit bibir. Lagi-lagi perasaan ini. Ia tak berdaya dengan keadaan saat ini, dimana dirinya lemah karena menginginkan sentuhan dari lelaki yang sama.

Sakura tak pernah tahu tubuhnya akan terbiasa dengan sentuhan, seperti kecanduan. Ia tak bisa menemukan laki-laki itu lagi untuk menjalin hubungan lebih erat, dan semua gara-gara Ino yang mengurung dirinya di Apartement. Ia tak bisa pergi kemana-mana selain Rumah Sakit.

"Tidak!"

Sakura menolak untuk melakukannya sendiri. Sangat memalukan.

Bagaimana rasanya? Sakura ingat, karena ingatan itu pula yang membuatnya tersiksa dalam menginginkan Naruto. Laki-laki sialan.

Sakura memaksa untuk tidur, sialnya ketika menutup mata justru kenangan indah itu tayang seperti film di layar lebar. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman dan merapatkan kaki, sedikit membantu.

"S-sial!"

Wanita itu frustasi lalu menggulung tubuh dalam selimut, menganggapnya seperti sentuhan. Memang ringan, tapi bagaimana dengan bibirnya yang berkedut ingin melumat dan di lumat. Anggota tubuhnya memberontak.

"Tubuh nakal." Sakura merengek putus asa.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Always love NaruSaku, ane butuh teman untuk berbagi karya abal-abal :')


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SaiIno & SasuKarin. Rated : M (for lime, scene, language, etc). Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **One Night Stand [Chapter 4]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

Mimik si pria bertato menyerngit ketika menerima suntikan di lengan. Keadaannya sudah membaik setelah dua minggu berlalu melewati kejadian perkelahian waktu itu, sekarang ia cukup rajin datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin.

Syukurlah dia tidak jadi mati, menggagalkan sumpah Kankuro.

"Sakit Dok." Paparnya, tak ingat lagi bahwa minggu lalu pernah bertemu dengan sang Dokter di Diskotik.

Sakura tersenyum. "Anda jantan atau betina?" Ia ingat dengan laki-laki bertato itu, hanya saja dia yang tak ingat pada dirinya.

Kiba tertohok. "Jantan." Jawabnya kesal dengan wajah masam. Dokter muda nan cantik itu bermulut pedas, manis tapi menikam. But, ia suka Dokter merah muda tersebut.

"Buka." Tanpa banyak omong Kiba segera menyingkap kaos, memperlihatkan bagian perutnya yang dililit perban hingga mengitari pinggang.

Sakura membuka perban tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Sudah satu minggu, waktunya mengganti perban baru. "Siapa nama Bu Dokter?" Kiba meringis. Lukanya belum pulih total. Masih _sensitive_ untuk menerima olesan obat.

"Sakura." Kiba pikir Dokter cantik ini terlalu ketus. Sakura melekatkan kapas di luka jahit Kiba setelah melumuri dengan obat merah, kemudian mulai melilitkan perban hingga beberapa lapis.

"Dokter asli orang Tokyo?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku berasal dari Kota kecil." Pantas saja Kiba tak mengenalnya, ia juga baru sadar setelah sekian lama kerap berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit ini baru melihat Sakura.

"Kota apa?"

Dokter muda tersebut menyimpan obat-obatan ke dalam laci. "Konoha."

Kiba menyerngit. "Saya tak pernah dengar nama Kota itu."

Sakura membuang perban bekas Kiba ke tong sampah. "Kota baru, saat ini masih dalam tahap pemajuan..." Ia pikir banyak yang mengenal Kota tersebut, rupanya tidak.

"Oh, begitu." Kiba mangut-mangut.

"Anda harus menghabiskan obat yang saya sarankan." Kiba memutar mata. Lagi-lagi minum obat. Ia muak dengan makanan yang rasanya serba pahit, besar-besar pula. "Harus habis dalam satu minggu." Apa ia dipaksa? Dokter yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak janji." Kiba bersiul dengan acuh.

Sakura menyeringai. "Kalau sakit lagi jangan mengeluh kepada saya." Kiba langsung tersedak. Unik sekali cara dia memaksa. "Permisi." Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kiba dalam kekalahan.

Dokter itu cerdik sekali.

Kiba mendengus. "Aku kalah."

"Naruto." Niat Naruto hendak menyentuh gagang pintu terhenti karena panggilan dari samping kanan. Ia mendapati Sai disana.

Sakura keluar dari pintu yang hendak Naruto buka tadi. Ia berjalan sembari menundukan kepala, Naruto tak melihat karena atensinya tertahan kepada Sai.

Kesempatan untuk bertemu lepas begitu saja.

"Sai, sedang apa kau disini?"

Sakura berhenti dalam langkah yang jauh. "Suara itu!?"

"Sasuke, kau juga disini."

Sakura menatap ke belakang. Verharap benar dengan tebakan sendiri. "Ternyata bukan." Keluhnya karena harapan tak sesuai dengan keinginan. Ia pikir tadi suara lelaki asing itu, ternyata cuma halusinasi. Efek terlalu merindukan.

Sasuke bergeser dari belakang Naruto yang ia lindungi, namun terlambat karena Sakura sudah pergi dari koridor.

"Anak merepotkan itu menyusahkan hidupku." Sai tertawa mendengar keluhan Naruto. "Saat tahu aku sedang tidak sibuk dia memaksa untuk diantar ke Rumah Sakit, menyebalkan bukan."

"Tujuan kita berbeda." Sai menggaruk tengkuk. "Gadisku bekerja disini sebagai Perawat." Naruto ber-oh ria. Tak penting baginya.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan sana." Seperti mengusir, membuat Sai mendengus. "Aku ingin segera pulang." Naruto mengangkat kanan tangan sembari membelakangi Sai. Melanjutkan niat untuk melihat Kiba. Sudah cukup laki-laki berisik itu merepotkan hidupnya hari ini.

 **Cklek**

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hu'um." Kiba mengangguk. "Dokternya sangat cantik." Naruto memutar mata tanda acuh. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak tertarik dengan wanita, hanya ada satu wanita yang mengusik hidupnya setiap saat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, Dokter cantik yang tak Naruto kenali.

"I don't care." Jawab si pirang dengan ketus.

Kiba berseri. "Wahh, kerasukan setan apa kau?" Tak biasanya Naruto bersikap bodo amat bila mendengar wanita cantik. Ini suatu anugerah. "Luar biasa..." Naruto mendecih. Kiba berlebihan.

"Berisik! Ayo pulang." Naruto menutup pintu dengan perasaan kesal. Kiba gemar sekali mengoloknya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau membuatnya marah, bodoh."

Kiba terbahak. "Fakta!"

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuk. "Sialan, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Mengherankan diri sendiri dengan perasaan aneh yang menghantui sepanjang hari. Padahal sudah berlalu selama beberapa minggu, justru yang ia rasakan semakin menyiksa diri.

Naruto frustasi menjalani kehampaan dalam hidup.

 **x X x**

Sakura menyanggah dagu lalu menghela nafas. "Aku rindu..." Ia meracau dengan wajah letih. "Ingin bertemu." Sayang sekali Diskotik yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka telah di tutup oleh Polisi. Keributan pada malam itu memberi jalan tersulit bagi Sakura untuk menemukan seseorang yang selama ini dicari.

Ino Yamanaka masuk ke ruangan Dokter Sakura. " _Forehead_ , ayo kita makan siang." Sudah pukul 12.25 PM, dan mereka terlambat makan siang karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Sakura berdiri dengan malas-malasan. Tak ada semangat untuk menjalani hidup, ia selalu ingin tiduran di kasur sambil mengingat kenangan indah bersama laki-laki asing itu. Hidupnya telah dirusak.

"Kenapa kau terlihat letih begitu?" Sejak lama Ino memerhatikan Sakura, tak salah lagi dia memang banyak berubah. Kalau tidak tersipu sendiri pasti lesu dan manyun. Dasar aneh.

"Kurang enak badan." Selalu ada alasan untul Sakura membungkam mulut Ino agar berhenti banyak tanya. Sakura memang pintar.

Mereka keluar dan mendapati Sai tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Hai." Dia menyapa mereka sembari tersenyum.

Sakura memutar mata.

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Emm..." Sai terlihat gugup. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Sakura merasa terabaikan. Lagi-lagi kencan, seperti satu bulan sekali saja baru bertemu. "Ano, maksudku kalian berdua." Begitu lebih nyaman, bukan?

Ino menggandeng lengan Sakura. "Ayo." Ia tertawa cecikikan. Jelas sekali memancarkan raut bahagia. Dasar mereka.

"Aku tidak mau ikut." Penolakan Sakura membuat Ino cemberut.

"Harus ikut, titik." Sai mengangguk setuju.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Okay." Ia mengalah karena tak kan mungkin Ino menyerah. Sahabatnya itu sadar diri.

Ino menarik lengan Sakura dengan bahagia, Sai turut senang melihat senyum lebar yang merekah di bibir mungil Ino. Hal yang paling membuat hidupnya bahagia ialah melihat gadis yang dicintai tersenyum setiap hari.

Sai mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Ino.

Sakura sedih saat mengingat Naruto. Berpikir dalam kepala apa mungkin jika mereka saling mengenal akan seperti Ino dan Sai? Harusnya sebelum meninggalkan Hotel ia menyempatkan diri mencatat nomor yang bisa dibuhungi agar suatu saat mereka bisa bersama, tidak seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Entahlah, Sakura pun heran dengan perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu juga mengalami penderitaan yang serupa dengannya.

 **x X x**

"Kau kelihatan resah..." Sakura tersentak karena teguran tersebut. "Ada apa?" Ino melanjutkan pertanyaan. Jenuh juga melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, dia bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya.

Sakura menahan diri agar tak menangis. Perasaan ini sialan sekali. "Aku kehilangan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya." Jawab si pinky.

Ino membekap mulut. "Ppfft..." Sakura terlihat kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura-san kehilangan seseorang kalau nama saja tidak tahu." Ucapan Sai ada benarnya juga. Sungguh, Sakura menyesal telah mengatakan yang diderita karenanya ia jadi malu sekarang, apalagi melihat Ino tengah menahan tawa.

Sama sekali tak lucu.

"Dasar aneh." Cibiran Ino menohok Sakura.

Sai menatap Ino dengan serius. "Jangan mengolok Sakura-san, sahabatmu itu benar-benar sedang sedih sekarang." Ino bungkam. Barusan ia mendapat teguran serius.

Sakura tak tertawa, tanda bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan terpuruk. Perasaan yang semakin lama menyiksa diri seperti tumor yang menggerogoti organ dalam tubuh.

"Menyedihkan." Sakura menyembunyikan wajah dibalik telapak tangan. Melihatnya Ino segera beranjak lalu memeluk sang sahabat. Walau tak bisa membantu setidaknya Sakura punya tempat untuk bersandar.

Sai heran mengingat siapa orang yang tengah Sakura cari. Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu namanya? Masih menjadi teka-teki.

 **x X x**

Naruto mencoba untuk melupakan Sakura, dengan cara melampiaskan hasrat kepada seseorang yang mampu membendung perasaan gila tersebut. Semakin lama berlalunya waktu ia seakan hidup dalam raga yang kosong.

Batinnya menderita parah.

Mungkin dengan cara ini Naruto bisa melupakan segalanya tentang perempuan yang ia anggap misterius. Mereka benar-benar tak pernah bertemu lagi setelah terakhir menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam tanpa tahu nama dari masing-masing.

Penyesalan melingkupi Naruto.

"Ughh." Sara mendesah tertahan. Sikap Naruto turut menyiksa dirinya,. Pria itu melakukan antara mau dan menolak. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajaknya bercinta, entah kenapa sikapnya malah menyebalkan.

Naruto tengah menggeram. Mencoba berbagi hasrat namun hatinya menolak keras. Ia memaksakan diri dengan cara memulai dari ciuman. Menyerang rongga sang Asisten dengan membabi buta.

Sara mendorong dada Naruto. Memisahkan bibir mereka yang bertaut. Pria itu menggigit lidahnya. "Anda kenapa, Boss?" Ia menyentuh pipi berkumis tersebut. Menatap si pria dengan sorot lembut.

Naruto menyerngit sembari terpejam. "I'm fine." Balasan singkat dan kembali menyerang Sara dengan ciuman. Kalli ini dibagian dada hingga meninggalkan beberapa kiss _mark_ disana.

Membuka celana kemudian Naruto menepatkan diri pada tubuh Sara yang telah basa sempurna. Ia tadi tak melakukan banyak untuk merangsang, namun tanggapan Sara sangat tidak biasa.

"Engghh..." Sara mengerang.

Naruto membuka mata, saat menatap Sara sosok tersebut telah berganti wujud. Paksaanya terhenti karena melihat perempuan merah muda, bahkan tengah membalas tatapan darinya.

Pandangan itu...

"Kau..."

..terlalu dalam.

"Shit!" Naruto menyingkir lalu segera mengenakan celana. Meninggalkan si wanita merah dalam keadaan gusar.

Sara teramat menginginkan Naruto.

"Maaf." Ucap lelaki pirang tersebut dengan singkat dan dingin. Keadaan ini menyiksanya, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi begitu usai membungkus tubuh dalam balutan jaket hitam tanpa dalaman.

Sara termenung buruk. Ia sadar Naruto sedang kehilangan birahi, bahkan saat kejantanan miliknya hendak masuk hanya mampu bangkit setengah dari 100%. Lelaki itu sedang dalam keadaan kacau saat ini.

 **x X x**

Berulang kali Naruto mengacak rambut pendeknya. Untuk pertama kali ia benar-benar frustasi. "Sialan." Geramnya di tengah menahan sesak di dada. Ia bahkan tak tahu yang terjadi kepada diri sendiri.

Jenuh berada di teras rumah, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar tempat. Ia suntuk, mungkin dengan cara menyia-nyiakan waktu luang dapat mengobati hati yang terluka.

 **Klang..**

Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam putih tersebut menendang kaleng kosong, nembuatnya terpental tinggi hingga berhasil memasukan ke dalam tong sampah.

Si pelaku bersiul bangga.

Merasa panas, Naruto membuka resleting jaket sebagian dada. Sengaja pamer ada seksi. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangan dalam saku jaket lalu mengangkat bahu. Ini malam yang membosankan.

Pikirnya.

"Fyuhh!"

Lelaki berbadan tinggi 182 cm tersebut menghela nafas. Ia menatap sedih Diskotik tempat mereka bertemu telah di tutup.

"Sampai berapa lama?"

Naruto mengeluh. Berharap Disotik tersebut segera dibuka kembali. Ia ingin berkunjung ke tempat itu setelah buka, siapa tahu bertemu dengan perempuan asing itu lagi.

Seseorang berdiri di depan gedung Diskotik, langsung mempertemukan pandangan mereka begitu Naruto meluruskan tatapan ke jalan.

"Hm!?"

Keduanya saling menatap.

Naruto menghampiri _Bartender_ yang bekerja di klub malam. "Sampai berapa lama tempat ini di tutup?"

 _Bartender_ berbadan bulat tersebut menunduk sedih. "Lima bulan." Ia menatap nanar gedung yang menjadi tempat penghasilannya setiap bulan. Menyedihkan sekali hidupnya yang tak punya tujuan untuk masa depan, padahal di tempat itu ia dapat bertahan hidup.

Naruto terkejut mendapat pernyataan dari Chouji. "Lama sekali!?" Responsnya tak senang. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti tak senang, terutama Sasuke dan Kiba. Mereka orang yang paling rajin berhibur disini.

"Selama itu menunggu kemana lagi saya menghasilkan uang."

Memprihatikan sekali. Naruto pikir tak ada salahnya menolong dengan sesama. "Kalau mau kau bisa menjadi _Office Boy_ diperusahaanku, caramu melayani tamu sangat baik." Ia tersenyum simpul.

Pernyataan yang mengejutkan chouji, tak membuatnya langsung peka melainkan terpaku dulu. Ini sebuah tawaran mulia.

Chouji membungkukan badan. Cara ia memberi hormat kepada pengusaha muda tersebut. "Terimakasih banyak, Naruto - _Sama_ , saya akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk menjaga nama Anda." Sangking terharu atas kebaikan Naruto air matanya sampai menetes. Dia sangat dan sangat murah hati.

Naruto terkekeh geli. Perlakuan Chouji membuatnya tersipu malu. "Aku percaya kepadamu." Senyum Chouji merekah lebar. Kini ia tengah menangis bahagia. Sangat terharu dengan kemuliaan hati sang Namikaze.

Chouji menatap kepergian Naruto, tak lepas dari mengamat lekat punggung lebar tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar, masih ada pula liquid disudut mata— sisa-sisa tangis haru.

Melihat _Pain Cafe_ yang tertelak di ujung jalan sana, terbesit keinginan dalam hati Naruto untuk mampir. Tempat itu pas sekali untuk menenangkan diri.

Di tempat yang sama, Sakura melangkah memasuki _Pain Cafe_ dengan penampilan sederhana. Hanya bermodal dompet dan ponsel untuk mengunjungi _Cafe_ , karena keadaan di Tokyo memang simple. Ia sekarang sudah bisa bebas dari kekangan Ino.

Pelayan pria menghampiri meja yang Sakura tetapkan. "Silahkan, Nona." Ia menyerahkan papan menu kepada Tamu, dan menanti makanan yang ingin dipesan dengan berdiri sopan.

" _Cappucino late_ _."_ Minuman yang cocok untuk musim malam ini. Cuaca di luar cukup dingin meski tak sedingin saat musim semi. "Dan _Pancake coklat_." Perpaduan yang sempurna.

Pelayan meninggalkan meja Sakura usai mencatat pesanan.

Mengalihkan tatapan ke hamparan Kota, Sakura tersenyum riang melihat keindahan Tokyo. "Rasanya tidak ingin pulang ke Konoha." Ia menyanggah dagu sembari menatap sedih Tokyo Jepang. "Indahnya..."

Di luar sana terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri di depan _Cafe_. Niatnya hendak masuk terhenti ketika mendapat panggilan dari ponsel yang tersimpan dalam saku celana.

"Ada apa?" Jelas sekali dari nada bicaranya Naruto merasa terganggu. Matanya berputar malas mendengar suara diseberang sana. Sangat merempotkan. "Baiklah." Panggilan diputus.

Naruto menghela nafas sembari menatap _Pain Cafe_ , kemudian melangkah pergi dengan hati kesal. Ada saja cara Shikamaru membatalkan keinginannya untuk singgah di _Cafe_ tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Naruto barulah Sakura menatap ke arah pintu masuk _Cafe._ Terbesit perasaan bahwa ada seseorang sedang berdiri disana, tapi dia sudah pergi sebelum sempat melihat sosoknya.

Wajah Sakura berseri-seri ketika pesanan miliknya datang dalam waktu belasan menit. "Wahh..." Tangannya saling bergosok. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya untuk Pelayan tersebut.

"Silahkan menikmati." Si pelayan kembali ke dapur membawa nampan kosong. Tak langsung menyantap hidangan, justru Sakura melakukan hal sebaliknya.

 **Cekrik!  
**

"Hihihi..." Dia terkikik puas setelah mendapat hasil gambar dari _Pancake coklat_ tersebut, lalu giliran memotret _cappucino_ late.

 **Cekrik!  
**

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Umm~ yummy." Bersikap berlebihan. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh hidangan. Tak diragukan lagi, hanya melihatnya saja rasa _coklat_ seperti melumer dalam mulut.

Manis.

Si pingky menjilat bibir saat menyendok saus coklat tersebut sebelum melesakan ke dalam mulut. Ia sangat menikmati kenyamanan ini.

"Umm..." Sakura mengerang. Benar-benar nyata, rasanya dingin dan manis saat menyantap _saus coklat_ tersebut. Menyenangkan sekali baginya.

 **x X x**

Ino duduk manis dibangku taman sembari mengayun-ngayunkan kaki. Tengah menunggu Sai yang sedang membeli _Ice Cream_ bersama kanak-kanak. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Sai kerepotan membawa dua buah _Ice Cream_ di tangan.

"Uhh. Permisi." Jalan Sai terhalang oleh seorang bocah berbadan bulat. Mendapat teguran darinya si bocah gendut lekas menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. "Terimakasih." Sai tersenyum.

Ino mengulum senyum sesampainya Sai. " _Strawberry_." Ia merebut _Ice Cream_ rasa _Strawberry_ dari genggaman Sai. Menyisakan satu _Ice Cream_ rasa _coklat_ di tangan kirinya.

"Sakura-san tak bersamamu." Dalam hati Sai tersenyum lega dengan ketidak hadiran Sakura disini. Memberinya waktu untuk berduaan bersama Ino. Kalau hanya berdua tak secanggung saat hadirnya pihak ketiga, terlebih mereka sudah terbiasa bersama.

Ino merusak ujung _Ice Cream_ dengan ujung lidah. "Dia sibuk merawat Pasien." Jawabnya ditengah menikmati busa beku tersebut. Manis dan dingin. Lumer sekali di lidah. Ia suka _Ice Cream_.

Berbeda dengan Sai. "Masih galau?" yang tak begitu menyukai _Ice Cream_ karena dapat membekukan otak, mau membelinya juga demi Ino.

"Semakin parah." Mengingat keadaan Sakura membuat Ino sedih. "Selalu murung.. tidak pernah ceria sejak beberapa minggu lalu." Waktu mereka menetap di Tokyo semakin menipis, pasti merepotkan pulang ke Konoha membawa Sakura dalam keadaan buruk.

Sakura sedang mencari seseorang, mustahil bisa ditemukan bila nama saja tidak tahu. Inilah kejadian aneh yang pernah Ino alami.

"Kasihan sekali Sakura-san." Sai turut prihatin, karena walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah sahabat baik Ino satu-satunya. Jalinan mereka lebih daripada sahabat, sudah seperti suadara sendiri.

"Sai." Ino berhenti menikmati _Ice Cream_.

"Hm?"

Ino menunduk lesu. "Dalam bulan ini kami akan pulang ke Konoha." Berat rasanya meninggalkan Tokyo, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Tokyo bukan tempat mereka, tempat asli mereka adalah Konoha. Disanalah semua keluarga mereka berkumpul.

Sai menyentuh puncak kepala Ino lalu tesenyum. "Jangan sedih, kapan-kapan kau bisa main ke Kota ini lagi." Ino jengkel dengan ketidak pekaan Sai terhadap perasaannya. "Atau mungkin menetap disini." Sai tak mampu menahan semburan merah di pipi.

Ino terpaku mendengar kalimat imbuhan tersebut.

"Emm..." Sai terlihat salah tingkah. "Bersamaku." Wajah Ino memanas. Astaga, kata-kata itu manis sekali.

Efek yang Ino rasakan karena ucapan Sai tadi mengalir hingga ke dada. Sampai mendebarkan jantungnya dalam alunan denting suara hati. Dadanya bergerumuh bak guntur di musim hujan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, seakan menghentikan putaran waktu dalam jerat pesona masing-masing. Perlahan Sai mendekatkan wajah mereka, si gadis mengatupkan mata dengan cepat ketika sadar yang hendak Sai lakukan.

"Ehem!"

Sai melepaskan sentuhan di dagu lancip Ino lalu buru-buru memposisikan diri seperti semula. _Ice Cream_ milik Ino cair hingga melelehi tangan, dan Sai tak lagi memegang _Ice Cream_ karena telah menjadi milik tanah.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Ingat tempat." Ia hanya memberi teguran kepada mereka. Taman adalah tempat umum dan paling ramai saat sore hari, seperti saat ini. Mereka ada di tempat yang salah, seharusnya dilakukan di tepi pantai.

Karin terkekeh. Ia tak mengira kekasih dinginnya bisa berbuat jail. Membuat teman menderita karena malu. Kini keduanya tengah bersemu padam.

Sasuke menggenggan tangan Karin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, sekaligus memberi kesempatan kepada Sai untuk membayar kesalahan. Jika ingin bermesraan maka mereka salah tempat.

Sai menggaruk belakang kepala. "Eemm..." Ia merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini.

Ino tengah menyembunyikan wajah— masih dalam tundukan. Tak ada keberanian menatap Sai karena erlalu malu untuk dilakukan.

 **Set.**

Tangan mereka perpegangan. "Santai saja." Dan akhirnya Sai berhasil membuat Ino mengangkat wajah. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Ino terkekeh. "Bodoh."

 **x X x**

Disinilah Naruto sekarang. Berdiri gelisah di tepi rel tengah menanti kedatangan Kereta Api selanjutnya yang membawa sang Nenek. Tadi ia mendapat telfon dari beliau yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk menunggu di Stasiun.

"Lama..." Naruto mengeluh.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling di benci oleh Naruto ialah MENUNGGU. Ia paling muak bila disuruh menunggu.

Naruto meregangkan leher. Rasanya kaku. "Membosankan." Keluhanya lagi dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Beliau menolak naik pesewat demi memilih naik Kereta Api, dan ia tak bisa menolak keinginan tersebut karena sangat menghargai beliau.

Bukan hanya menghargai, tapi juga mencintai dan menyayangi. Dia seperti Ibu bagi Naruto walau terkadang menyebalkan, terutama sifat keras kepalanya.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Tampaknya beliau sengaja membuat Naruto menunggu, seperti sedang menguji kesabaran. Naruto mendengus kesal. Ini bukanlah cara yang benar.

Sakura terdesak dalam keramain orang sampai kesulitan memasuki kereta. Secara bersamaan Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pukul tiga, saat itu pula melihat sosok Sakura dengan sangat jelas disana.

Ia terkejutjut.

"Dia!?" Masih ada kesempatan. "TUNGGU PINKY!" Secepatnya Naruto berlari mengimbangi pintu Kereta yang mulai tertutup.

Sakura mendengar teriakan tersebut, ketika sadar ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. "Dia!?"

Sekian lama terpisah kini keduanya telah dipertemukan kembali, namun tak cukup sampai disitu takdir mempermainkan mereka.

"Kumohon jangan!"

Naruto ketinggalan jauh dari pintu, dan Sakura tak bisa membebaskan diri dari desakan orang-orang yang membabi buta berjejal di depan pintu Kereta. Menghalangi jalan untuknya keluar, padahal masih ada celah.

Naruto tak menyerah. Terus mencoba melawan takdir yang lagi-lagi memisahkan mereka. Ia tak ingin sampai kehilangan gadis itu lagi.

Celah pintu Kereta semakin menyempit, tapi celah tersebut masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi. "Tidak..." Naruto memohon dengan sangat.

Sedikit lelaki itu akan lagi sampai pada tujuan bersama usaha kerasnya.

Naruto semakin dekat.

 **TO BE** **CONTINUE...**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruIno & SasuKarin. Rated : M (for lime, scene, language, etc.) Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **One Night Stand [Chapter 5] LAST!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

"Sial!"

Umpatan menjadi perjuangan terakhir Naruto. Pintu Kereta telah tertutup sepenuhnya, dan ia baru saja tiba. Terlambat.

Sakura berdiri di dekat jendela, melihat itu Naruto segera berlari mengikuti lajunya Kereta Api yang berjalan. Keduanya saling tersenyum, karena bahagia Sakura sampai meneteskan air mata.

"Namamu!?"

Si pemilik _emerald_ menyeka mata. "Sa..."

Mereka semakin jauh, tapi Naruto terus berlari untuk menyamakan dan mendengarkan kalimatnya.

"..ku..."

Ucapan Sakura terdengar terputus-putus di telinga Naruto karena tersaingi oleh suara ribut mesin Kereta Api.

"..ra."

Naruto terpaku bersama langkah cepat. "Sakura." Beruntung ia masih bisa mendengar semua kalimat yang diucapkan, padahal tadi seperti tidak ada harapan.

"Haruno." Sudah percuma karena tak lagi bisa di dengar.

Sakura kelabakan saat Naruto memberi isyarat _calling_. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengeluarkan buku kecil dan pulpen lalu mencatat nomor ponsel di buku kosong tersebut, begitu usai segera ia tempelkan hasil catatan tadi di jendela Kereta.

Naruto yang masih berlari mengejar Kereta tengah mengetikan beberapa digit nomor ponsel milik Sakura, sialnya hanya sebagian yang bisa disalin karena Kereta tersebut telah menghilang dari Stasiun— meninggalkan rel kosong.

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. "Baka." Ia menggeram dalam tangis yang tertahan. Apakah ini kesempatan terakhir? "Semoga kau berhasil."

Naruto membungkuk dengan menjadikan kedua lutut tempat untuk menyanggah tubuh. Ia bernafas dengan tersengal, benar-benar kelelahan menandingi kelajuan Kereta Api. Peluhnya membanjiri wajah, sudah seperti berbasuh dengan air.

Ia tak melewatkan satu hal yang paling penting. "Sakura." Yaitu nama si perempuan misterius. "Arrgghh..." Naruto mengacak rambut. Frustasi karena terlambat menyalin nomor ponsel Sakura. Cuma itu satu-satunya harapan untuk hubungan mereka.

Tak ingin menyerah, Naruto sembarangan menambah digit nomor dari beberapa yang ia dapatkan tadi dan mencobanya. Tidak disini, tetapi di rumah. Ia perlu melakukan beberapa test untuk menemukan nomor Sakura.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Suara tegas mengejutkan Naruto, segera membawa tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang. "Nenek."

Tsunade berkacak pinggang, memperlihatkan kepada si Cucu betapa banyak barang yang ia bawa sendiri. Naruto nyengir. "Gomene, tadi ada sesuatu yang mengharuskanku meninggalkan tempat perhentian Kereta Nenek."

Beliau mendengus. "Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat." Tsunade berlalu lebih dulu. Setelah memungut dua buah koper milik sang Nenek barulah Naruto mengikuti jejaknya. Ia melamun dalam perjalanan.

 **Tes.**

Sakura mengusap mata. "Siapa namamu..." Gumamnya di tengah kerumunan orang. Para penumpang ini sangat merepotkan, kalau bukan karena mereka sudah pasti saat ini ia sedang memeluk laki-laki pirang itu.

Kesal dan sedih berpadu menjadi satu, penderitaan yang saat ini Sakura alami.

Padahal sedikit lagi.

 **x X x**

Naruto meremas rambut lalu menghela nafas. "Sial." Lagi-lagi sebuah umpatan. Berkali-kali mencoba dan tak satu pun berhasil. Ia sudah bekerja dalam waktu yang lama, sialnya tak mendapatkan apa yang diharapkan.

Sekali lagi, dan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Naruto mengetik nomor, setelah selesai ia segera menghubunginya. "Aku mohon." Ia berdo'a selagi panggilan terhubung, berharap kali ini tidak sia-sia.

"Sedang menunggu telfon dari siapa?"

Ino menegur Sakura yang terlihat tidak tenang, bahkan sejak tadi menatap layar ponsel dengan wajah serius.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Ia tak kan mengatakan tentang laki-laki itu lagi kepada Ino, cukup satu kali mendapat ejekan karena menantikan hal yang lagi-lagi MUSTAHIL.

Ino mengangkat bahu. Melihat Sakura baikan sudah cukup membuatnya lega. Ia mengerti bahwa sang sahabat belum sepenuhnya pulih, untuk itu ia enggan mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan.

"Jidat, tolong ambilkan aku serbet baru."

Sakura beranjak. "Dimana?"

Ino tampak sibuk mencuci piring. "Aku menyimpannya di laci _kitchen set_." Tinggal membilas, ia sudah menyabuni semuanya.

 **Drrtt drrtt..**

Mendengar ponsel bergetar mengurungkan niat Sakura. Ia berlari dengan tergesa untuk kembali ke meja makan. "Itu pasti dia!"

Bukan.

"Hm?" Sakura linglung. Ponsel siapa yang bergetar?

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menatap Ino dan mendapati si pirang berkuncir tengah menggenggam ponsel. Ia mengela nafas dengan lesu. "Tidak apa-apa." Ino cengo melihat gelagat aneh Sakura. "Lanjutkan." Sakura duduk letih lalu menyanggah dagu, menatap lurus tanpa semangat.

"Hallo?" Ino menyapa panggilan dari nomor asing tersebut.

 _"Apa kau Sa—"_

"Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu." Ino memutus panggilan. Ia muak bila mendapat panggilan dari nomor asing. "Menyebalkan." Keluhnya kesal karena sempat mengira Sai yang menelfon. Tumben sekali malam ini Sai tidak menghubunginya. Membuat jengkel saja.

"Dari siapa?" Sakura bertanya untuk basa-basi. Ia lelah terlalu banyak diam.

Ino terlihat kesal. "Nomor asing." Jawabnya lalu kembali pada aktifitas sebelumnya. Cuci piring.

Sakura merebahkan kepala. "Seandainya saja nomor asing juga menghubungiku." Gumamnya, tapi di dengar oleh Ino.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tak begitu dengar.

"Aku bilang lelah." Ada saja kalimat simpanan Sakura untuk menghadapi Ino. Entahlah, semua karena kehundahan hati yang membuatnya selalu punya cara menyelesaikan masalah dengan Ino.

"Emm, begitu ya." Si pirang mengangguk paham. "Mana serbet yang kau ambilkan?"

Sakura menyerngit. "Ambil sendiri." Ino mendengus keras karena jawaban tersebut. Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan sendiri untuk mengambil serbet, malas menyuruh Sakura yang sedang kesal entah karena masalah apa.

Si bodoh itu tidak mau cerita, dia ingin memendam perasaan sendirian saja.

Naruto menghempas ponsel. "Sombong!" Decihnya terhadap orang terakhir yang ia hubungi. "Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara, mana tahu kau mengenal Sakura." Ia tak kan mengulang panggilan lagi, terlalu memalukan untuk dilakukan setelah mendapat penolakan secara kasar.

Namikaze muda tersebut mendorong kursi hingga menjatuhkannya. Persetan dengan kursi tersebut, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh di tempat tidur.

"Sakura..." Jemari miliknya tersemat dalam helaian rambut. "Merah muda seperti bunga Sakura." Ia menyisir rambut ke belakang menggunakan jemari, seperti yang pernah Sakura lakukan saat mereka bercinta. "Sakura."

Pria itu memejamkan mata, seketika mendapati bayangan Sakura dalam benak.

Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Aku mau tidur." Sakura beranjak bersama ponsel dalam genggaman. Masih menjadi pertanyaan sampai saat ini. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya kepada Ino. Kenapa laki-laki itu tak menghubunginya? Bukankah tadi dia sudah mencatat nomor ponsel yang ia berikan?

Apa mungkin...

"Oyasumi."

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Ino. "See you tomorrow."

Dia tak sempat mencatat semua nomornya?

Harusnya Sakura sadar sejak awal bahwa ia terlambat memberikan nomor ponsel kepada laki-laki itu. "Baka." Umpatnya geram. Lagi-lagi kegagalan. Ia ingat selagi pria itu menyalin nomor Kereta yang ditumpangi telah keluar dari Stasiun.

Rupanya terlambat.

Sakura menatap sedih tempat tidur miliknya. Jika melihat kasur sering kali mengingatkannya pada malam itu, dimana mereka berbagi kenikmatan bersama desahan yang mengalun.

Rasa cumbuan itu masih bisa Sakura rasakan hingga detik ini.

 **x X x**

Dia menyelonong masuk tanpa permisi, mengejutkan kedua insan di dalam kamar tersebut. "DOBE!" Sasuke berteriak lantang, dan Karin dengan tergesa menyelimuti badan telanjangnya.

Sasuke melompat ke arah Naruto lalu mencekal kemejanya. "Sakura." Ia tertegun. Naruto tersenyum riang. "Namanya Sakura..."

Bahkan Karin tak kalah bingung dari Sasuke. Di atas ranjang sana ia tengah menatap kedua sahabat terbut, mendadak kekesalan karena gagal bercinta hilang ketika melihat senyum cerah di wajah Naruto.

Dia kelihatan bahagia.

"Bunga Sakura?" Naruto mendengus. Sasuke membuatnya kesal.

"Bukan." Sasuke melirik keberadaan Karin lalu memutuskan membawa Naruto keluar. Tak baik memperlihatkan keadaan Karin kepada Naruto, yang jelas-jelas orang berbahaya untuk Karin. Wanita bercakamata merah itu miliknya.

"Apa maksdumu Sakura?"

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke. "Aku mencari gadis itu, namanya Sakura." Tuturnya bahagia. Sasuke melihat hari ini Naruto tampak bersemangat, tak seperti hari-hari biasa. Gemar murung.

"Nama belakangnya?"

Naruto gelagapan. "A-aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Bodoh!" Naruto meringis saat mendapat jitakan telak darinya. "Nama Sakura ada banyak, bahkan bunga pun namanya juga Sakura." Ia heran melihat kebodohan Naruto kali ini. Kemana otak cerdas kebanggaannya?

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala yang menjadi korban jitakan. "Dia menyebutkan nama belakangnya, tapi aku tidak dengar." Sasuke memutar mata. Ini merepotkan. "Kami bertemu di Stasiun, aku sudah berusaha mengejar Kereta Api itu tapi yang hanya aku dapat nama dan beberapa digit nomor ponsel."

"Maksudmu nomor ponsel gadis itu tidak tercatat semua?" Naruto mengangguk, dan kali ini mendapat sentilan di kening. "Lamban!" Makian si raven membuat ia mendengus kesal. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menghibur. "Coba kita sebarluaskan di internet."

Naruto melotot. "Apa kau sudah gila!?" Sasuke menyerngit. "Dia bukan buronan, dengan menyebarluaskan dia sama saja kita melakukan tindikan kriminal. Jaga reputasiku." Sasuke bahkan tak memikirkan sampai kesitu. Naruto benar. "Bukan 'kah kau bilang nama Sakura tak cuma satu." Naruto mengerucut.

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja dia. Cari perempuan lain." Lagi-lagi saran memuakan. Sasuke memang kaku, sama sekali tidak tahu cara menghibur hati teman yang sedang gundah. "Mengganggu saja."

"Sadarlah Sasuke, kalau mau bercinta bukan di jam sekarang." Naruto tahu Sasuke telah melupakan sesuatu. "Dua puluh menit lagi rapat kita dimulai." Dan akhirnya ia berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dari yang terlupakan.

"Astaga!" Sasuke berlari ke dalam kamar, kembali kesana untuk mengambil kemeja yang tertinggal. Naruto tertawa. "Sayang, aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Sasuke mengenakan kemeja dengan tergesa.

Karin menggembungkan pipi. "Ya sudah sana."

Sasuke menyadari kekesalan sang kekasih. "Ada rapat dan aku melupakannya." Bukankah sudah jelas, selama bersama Karin apapun terlupakan dalam kepala. Terlalu menenangkan hati. "Gomene."

Karin tersenyum tanda memahami kesibukan Sasuke. "Kalau dijelaskan aku jadi paham." Ucapnya tak bergerak dari tempat tidur.

Benar juga kata Naruto, mereka telah salah memilih waktu untuk memadu kasih. Siang hari waktu untuk bekerja, malam adalah waktu luang yang cocok untuk bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih.

Salahkan saja Sasuke yang tak pernah ada puasnya.

Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di kening Karin. "Aku pergi dulu." Si wanita membalas kecupan tersebut, namun bedanya ia di bibir. "Masak yang lezat ya." Pintanya sebelum pergi.

Karin terkikik geli. "Baiklah." Janji Sasuke adalah menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini, mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Tinggal menunggu tanggal pernikahan.

Naruto menatap aljorji di tangan. "Sepuluh menit lagi." Ia mempercepat waktu.

"Sabar." Si raven menyahut dari dalam. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Dasar payah."

 **x X x**

Sai menyentuh bahu Ino. "A-ayah..." Tangis si gadis tertahan dalam genangan air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk. Ino menutup panggilan. "Sai, tolong belikan aku tiket penerbangan untuk hari ini." Pintanya terhadap Sai.

"Baiklah." Tak perlu ke Bandara, Sai hanya perlu menghubungi si pejual tiket.

Belum sampai tiga bulan menetap di Tokyo mau tak mau Ino harus pulang ke Konoha hari ini juga. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar sang Ayah jatuh sakit, membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain untuk menetap lebih lama di Tokyo.

Masih tersisa tiga minggu, dan mungkin Ino akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku ikut." Sakura menyiapkan barang keperluan untuk di bawa pulang.

"Kau disini saja." Ino menolak dirinya. Sakura memicing. "Selesaikan praktekmu dulu baru kembali, cukup beri do'a agar Ayahku baik-baik saja." Inoichi, merupakan Ayah Ino dikabarkan terkena serangan jantung. Penyakit lamanya kambuh.

"Aku ikut, titik!" Si pingky itu keras kepala sekali.

Sai terlihat bimbang. "Emm..." Bagaimana ini? "Berapa tiket yang harus kupesan?"

 **"Satu/Dua!"**

Mereka menjawab bersamaan secara kebetulan. Sakura melotot ke arah Ino. "Baiklah dua." Ino mengalah. Ia pikir tak ada salahnya Sakura ikut kembali ke Konoha mengingat adanya hubungan erat diantara mereka.

Ino tahu yang Sakura lakukan juga untuk dirinya. Sakura ingin ada disisinya dimasa sulit ini.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Beruntung mendapat tawaran dari Sai. "Antarkan aku belanja." Berangkatnya juga nanti sore, masih ada kesempatan untuk Ino. "Aku mau membawa oleh-oleh dari sini." Sai tersenyum. Pemikiran yang bagus.

Sakura mengeluarkan koper miliknya dan Ino. "Bawa semuanya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan, nanti juga kita kembali lagi." Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ayo Sai." Ino menarik tangan Sai, mengajaknya pergi berbelanja berduaan.

Biarkan Sakura menyelesaikan persiapan mereka sendirian, karena dia pasti mengerti yang Ino inginkan saat ini.

Ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai sebelum berpisah dijarak yang tak mudah ditempuh.

 **Plukk**

Sesuatu terjatuh di dekat kaki Sakura. "Hm?" Sadar dengan benda tersebut, ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Benda itu adalah spotong kecil foto untuk ukuran KTP, yang membuat Sakura sangat terkejut ialah pemilik foto tersebut.

Laki-laki pirang itu.

"Kenapa foto ini bisa ada padaku!?" Keheranan melingkupi Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ia mencoba mengingat yang terjadi pada malam itu, dan tak bisa menemukan bukti atas keberadaan foto tersebut.

Mengherankan sekali.

Sakura memilih untuk menyimpan foto tersebut, mengganggap sebagai kenangan dari Tokyo. "Sai mungkin kenal dengan dia.." Sakura bergumam sembari menatap lekat foto tersebut. Ketampanan Naruto membuat wajahnya bersemu, padahal cuma selembar foto. Kecil pula.

Sesudah Sai kembali nanti Sakura ingin bertanya mengenai laki-laki asing itu. Dengan menunjukan foto mungkin saja Sai kenal dengan dia, tak semerepotkan waktu sama sekali tidak punya apapun yang bisa Sakura tunjukan.

Sakura sangat berharap pada kesempatan terakhir ini. "Beri aku keajaibanmu, Tuhan." Ia mendekap foto tersebut di dadanya yang sedang berdebar. Seperti sedang bahagia karena cinta.

 **x X x**

 **Blam!**

Sasuke menghempas punggung lebarnya pada jok mobil. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku lelah." Keluhnya setelah menyelesaikan rapat perusahaan selama berjam-jam.

Proyek baru ini akan menguntungkan mereka.

Lama juga rapat tadi, dari pukul dua sore sampai pukul empat sore. Pantas saja pinggang Sasuke kesemutan, dan kini ia sedang meringis sembari menggosok bagian tubuh yang kram.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, karena ingin segera tiba di rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Dahi Sasuke berkerut ketika merasakan benda licin di bawah sepatu, seketika ia menunduk.

"Apa itu?" Naruto ikut menatap bersama Sasuke. Ia juga heran. Sasuke meraih benda tersebut. "Kartu nama? Milik siapa ini?"

"Coba kulihat." Kartu tersebut pindah ke tangan Naruto. "Ini!?" Sial, melihat foto di kartu nama tersebut langsung menyadarkan Naruto siapa pemiliknya. "Sakura Haruno." Akhirnya ia tahu nama lengkap gadis itu.

Sasuke berdecak kagum. "Keberuntungan berpihak padamu."

Naruto tertawa bahagia. "Terimakasih Tuhan." Ia mengecup panjang kartu tersebut. "Nomor ponselnya tertera disini!" Tak perlu menunggu lagi, Naruto segera menyalin nomor tersebut diponsel lalu menghungi si pemilik.

 **Tutt tutt..**

"Tersambung!"

Kebahagiaan Naruto terusik ketika mendapat jawaban dari seberang sana. Bukan jawaban dari si pemilik melainkan pesan suara.

 _Maaf, hari ini aku sedang sibuk untuk penerbangan, silahkan hubungi lagi setelah besok._

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat. "Dia bukan asli orang Tokyo pula." Bila terlambat maka kesempatan ini akan lepas, dan mungkin gadis itu tak kan pernah lagi menginjakan kaki di Kota ini.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke terkejut bukan main ketika dengan mendadak Naruto melejitkan mobil. "Kita ke Bandara sekarang." Singkat sekali dia berkata, membuat Sasuke heran bercampur kesal.

Setir mobil menjadi sasaran dari amukan Naruto. "Menyingkirlah, brengsek!" Ia memaki tanpa alasan, menurut Sasuke. Aneh, padahal Naruto tahu bagaimana jalanan di Tokyo, pasti selalu macet tapi dia bersikap sekaan tidak tahu.

Apa dia amnesia?

"Kau lupa bahwa Tokyo ini sarangnya macet?"

Naruto berdesis. Ia bahkan baru sadar setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku lupa." Jawabannya membuat si raven _sweatdropp_. Dia benar-benar amnesia.

Efek tergesa bercampur bahagia yang membebani Naruto hingga ia melupakan segala kebiasaan Tokyo. Setelah sadar barulah ia berpikir tak kan mungkin dapat terbebas dari kamacetan, kalau pun memungkinkan pastinya pesawat yang Sakura tumpangi sudah _Take Off_ lebih dulu.

"Hey hey, kau mau kemana!?"

Si pirang bodoh meninggalkan mobil. "Kau saja yang kendarai, aku ada urusan." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang bahkan belum sempat bertanya tentang kesibukannya.

"Dobe."

Naruto menatap alorji miliknya. "Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi." Tak perlu repot-repot memeriksa Bandara satu persatu, karena ia sudah tahu Bandara yang menjadwalkan penerbangan di sore hari.

Sasuk tertinggal sendiri di dalam mobil. "Dia kenapa?" Entah kepada siapa bertanya, ia hanya heran melihat Naruto tergesa-gesa.

Anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah mendapatkan kartu nama milik Sakura. Dengan seenaknya saja menitipkan mobil. Dasar.

 **x X x**

Akhirnya Ino bisa menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar kabar baik dari Konoha. "Syukurlah Sakura, sekarang Ayahku sudah bisa pulang." Padahal tadi ia cemas bukan kepalang, beruntung sekarang bebannya terkurangi.

"Kalian jadi pulang?"

Ino terlihat berfikir. "Lanjut sajalah.." Kepalang tanggung, lebih baik mereka langsung saja kembali ke Konoha. Lagian Ino sangat merindukan keluarga di Konoha, tak puas bicara melalui panggilan tadi.

"Nanti 'kan juga kembali lagi." Sakura tersenyum. Tak salah Ino memilih Sai, seorang pria baik hati yang bahkan tanpa malu menarikan koper milik mereka, bahkan membayarkan tiket.

Sai memang baik.

"Sakura-san benar, aku cukup menunggu saja disini." Ino terpisu mendengar perkataan Sai. Mereka mendapat ejekan.

"Cie..." Sakura tersenyum nakal.

Wajah Ino semakin memanas. "Apaan sih, _Forehead_."

Sai terkekeh geli. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian." Ino memanyunkan bibir. Ia rasa sudah cukup dengan gombalan membuat malu saja mengingat saat ini mereka sedang di Bandara.

Sekitar lima belas menit lagi pesawat akan _Take Off_ , Sakura pikir masih ada waktu untuk bertanya kepada Sai. Ia sempat lupa ingin bertanya sejak tadi, baru sekarang ingat setelah di Bandara.

Mungkin Sai tahu, dan Sakura harap dia benar-benar tahu.

"Sai?" Si lelaki pucat yang mendapat panggilan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Umm..." Ia menelanjangi ponsel lalu mengeluarkan sepotong foto kecil yang sengaja disimpan dibalik silikon. "Apa kau kenal dengan orang ini?"

Sai merebut foto tersebut dari tangan Sakura. "Ohh.. ini Naruto temanku. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" Pertanyaan balik yang mencengangkan Sakura. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Kenapa begitu bodoh dengan tidak menyadari bahwa adanya jalan penghubung untuknya bersama Naruto.

"Naruto..." Bahkan Sakura baru tahu namanya detik ini, dimana selama dua bulan ia kenal dekat dengan Sai. Bodoh sekali.

"Naruto Manikaze." Lanjut pemuda itu.

Sakura merebut koper miliknya, membuat Sai dan Ino bengong. "A-aku tidak jadi pulang ke Konoha, keadaan Paman Inoichi juga sudah baikan bukan." Ino bertanya-tanya melihat keanehan Sakura. Semua terjadi setelah mendapat kejutan dari Sai.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menyeka sudut mata. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia menatap Sai. "Maaf untuk tiketnya." Sai menerima tiket pemberian darinya, lebih tepat mengambil kembali yang sudah diberikan. "Ino, kau pulang sendiri saja ya." Ia terus mengutuk diri karena sadar dengan kebodohannya.

Ino terheran-heran melihat Sakura. "Kau yak—"

"Permisi." Bahkan belum sempat menuntaskan kalimat sang sahabat, Sakura langsung membawa sosoknya pergi dari Ino dan Sai.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan heran, kemudian Ino mengangkat bahu tanda heran.

Sai juga heran dengan sikap Sakura.

"Naruto..." Perempuan itu memacu langkah dalam keramaian. Air matanya enggan berhenti, membuat ia harus menyekanya dalam setiap detik.

 _ **Ckitt!**_

Naruto tergelincir saat baru memasuki Bandara, namun tak membiarkan tubuhnya sampai jatuh. "Sedikit lagi." Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi waktunya.

 **Brukhh**

Seseorang jatuh terduduk karena tak sengaja tersenggol oleh Naruto. "Hey, hati-hati donk!"

Sambil terus berlari Naruto sempat menatap ke belakang. "Maaf Paman." Terlalu terburu-buru hingga membuat ia tak fokus. Keadaan Bandara sore ini cukup ramai, pastinya akan kesulitan untuk menemukan Sakura.

Naruto tak kan menyerah. Ia masih punya kesempatan untuk berjuang sekali lagi.

Siapa sangka tanpa sadar jarak mereka semakin dekat, hanya berada dari beberapa langkah karena terhalang oleh keramaian.

Sakura memaksa menerobos melalui kerumunan orang-orang, dan saat berhasil terbebas sesuatu menyadarkannya dari ketergesaan. Laki-laki itu berlalu melewatinya dengan langkah cepat.

Dia juga berlari seperti dirinya.

 **Wushh...**

Wangi maskulin yang sama seperti sebelumnya mengusik indera penciuman Sakura, sontak menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Naruto..."

Si lelaki pirang turut berhenti diujung sana. "Suara itu!?" Ia mengenal suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Sakura."

Keduanya berbalik secara bersamaan, saat itu juga mempertemukan tatapan yang sejak lama dirindukan.

Naruto terpaku, Sakura sendiri terlihat sedang menahan tangis.

Sang lelaki hanya berdiri diam di tempat mulanya, dan Sakura yang berada disana tampak tersenyum haru bersama tetesan air mata. Wanita memang kaum yang lemah hati, pantang tersakiti.

Hanya segitu yang Naruto tahu tentang kaum hawa. Artinya, ia telah menyakiti Sakura.

 **Greph.**

"Bodoh." Naruto tersenyum usai melantunkan kata cinta. Sakura menenggelamkan wajah dibalik dada bidangnya, seolah mereka sepasang kekasih yang telah lama berpisah.

Tanpa keraguan apapun kedunya langsung melepas kerinduan melalui pelukan erat. Melakukannya di tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang keluar— masuk Bandara.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukan terhadap tubuh tinggi Naruto. "..aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia tak bisa untuk tak menangis. Rindu yang selama ini menyiksa membuatnya rapuh.

"Maaf." Naruto menyesap dalam wangi tubuh Sakura. Menyimpan aroma tersebut di dalam kepala. "..kali ini tak kan terulang lagi."

"Janji?" Pelukan Sakura tak kunjung lepas.

"Janji seumur hidup."

Sakura tersenyum puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Sudah cukup, kini ia tak ingin lagi memendam perasaan begitu lama. Biarkan mereka bersatu setelah melalui banyak hal dari jarak yang memisahkan.

Cinta satu malam mereka akan berlangsung.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

Tema sinetron? Lebay juga iya? Biarlah, karena cuma ide ini yg terlintas dalam benak ane hiks 😢

Tunggu sequelnya, dan yg pasti kgk selebay ini :"V


End file.
